Backwards, Sideways, and Upside Down
by MAIGRLCHLOE
Summary: Chloe King has it all going for her, she lives with her adoptive mom and sister in a lavish pent house apartment, she drives a cute red convertible, she's popular at school, and she's superhuman chosen of an anciet goddess. The only thing not working, him
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is completely off the top of my head, but I hope you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>"What? You've got to be kidding me." I yelled standing up. I looked around the lavish penthouse apartment. My adoptive mom was still sitting on the couch. She was pretty with the exotic features that most Mai had. Her long black hair fell easily around her shoulders without any work from her just like her daughter Jasmine's. Chloe had come to live with them when her parents were killed in a raid by the order. That was almost 12 years ago now. Valentina had trained her, helping her accept her role as the Uniter. It helped me get over my parents death, knowing I was supposed to unite humans and the Mai. I guess you could say I had it all, a lavish penthouse apartment, a brand new cherry red Miada, I was even fairly popular at school, the only thing that didn't seem to be working for me right now was the fact that I had to humor some guy from the pride in London. He was moving here and apparently he was important or something. <em>Hello! I'm the Uniter!<em> Okay I know I probably sound like a spoiled brat. But I really don't want to pick this guy up from the airport, show around San Francisco, or show around school. See, I've met this guy, it was like four years ago and he was, well I'm trying to keep myself from shuddering right now.

"Chloe, you're going, you will do as I say. You may be the Uniter, but you know that that does not matter in this house. I am your mother and your pride leader. His plane will be here in half an hour, just enough time for you to get to the airport." I shook my head and stomped off to my room. I changed clothes really quick throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans, my black combat boots, a red tank top, and my leather jacket. I stopped in the bathroom and touched up my makeup and combed out my long curly blonde hair. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door slamming it behind me.

In the elevator I pulled my phone out and called my best friend Amy.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Remember when my family went to London that summer?" I asked her. The doors opened to the garage and I walked out unlocking my car as I did.

"Yeah, of course, longest summer of my life." Okay so Amy was a little over dramatic, but she was my best friend, what could I say.

"Remember that guy I told you about, the one that kept-" I gagged, I actually gagged.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"I'm on my way to the airport, to pick him up!" I yelled. I pushed the speaker button on my phone and placed it in the stand I had on my dash. I pushed the start button on the car and put it in reverse.

"You're what?" She said.

"I know right! It sucks! My mom practically ordered me to hand my life over to him for the next six months." I pulled on to the highway now and put the car on cruise control.

"Oh my gosh," Amy said.

"I know, I have to show him around San Francisco, and school- Yeah he's going to our school. And I'm sure that she'll put us together for a whole bunch of Mai stuff too. How stupid is my life right now!"

"Well, at least at school, you have me and Paul. And you have work, you can't exactly take him to work with you."

"Knowing my mom, I'll probably have to." We talked the rest of the way to the airport and while I waited for his flight to disembark. "Hey Ames, I have to hang up, his plane just got here." I hit the end button and threw my phone back I my purse. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited. I watched all the people get off the plain waiting for him to come off the plain.

"Hi," Some guy said from behind me is a stuck up english accent.

"Dude, so don't care what your pick up line is. I'm waiting for someone." I could tell the guy didn't leave but he didn't say anything else. The last person got off the plane. He wasn't here. _Really! He's not on this plane. _

"So, the person you're waiting for doesn't seem to be here." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh, shut up. I'm here because my mom ordered me. Now, get away from me before I call security." I turned around and looked into these gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Good to see you again, Chloe King." One thing hadn't changed, that annoying smirk.

"Petrov." I said before turning around and walking off. He chased after me grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I snapped back towards him and his lips pressed against mine. He still had a hold on my arm, and I have to admit that he was a good kisser, and really handsome, and really muscular- I'm going to stop now. I pulled away and smacked him across the face. He blinked and swallowed hard. I walked away not waiting to see if he followed me. Of course, he did, but I didn't care. My lips however were still tingling. I jumped into my car and popped the trunk. I started the car and waited. He closed the trunk and sat down.

"The Mai are doing very well." He said to himself or at least that what I'm going to tell myself. "So, you Chloe King look very very good." He said leaning over towards me. I threw the car into reverse and screamed out of the parking lot.

"Look, Alek, right?" He nodded. "Great, so we're not friends, I am your ride-"

"I like the sound of that." He smirked.

"From the airport, that's it. My mom expects me to show you around town and school, but forget it, it's not happening. I have my own life, and frankly I like it." He raised his eyebrow. "What?" I snapped.

"You're very cute when you're angry. Your nose scrunches up and your curls bounce." He leaned over and smelled me. Smelled me, yeah, that's what I thought too. "You smell very good."

"Okay crazy non-sequeter man, it's called bathing, I know that people in Europe don't do it very often but in America we like it." I knew I was going like twenty over the speed limit but I just had to get home and away from him. I don't remember him being this- I looked at him, he was looking out the window now- this damn gorgeous. I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. I had to get away from him. I pushed the elevator button but he got in just before the door closed. I leaned against the wall in the corner, texting. Alek put his bags down and walked over to me. He put his arm in front of me fencing me in. He didn't say anything he just stared at me. I pursed my lips and looked up at him. He was incredibly close. "As if I haven't made this clear already, I will hurt you. Now get out of my personal space." He placed his hand on my waist pushing me up against the wall of the elevator even more. He moved his face even closer to mine.

"Your personal space makes me- hot." He whispered the last word. The doors flung open and I pointed at it. He smiled and then grabbed his bags and got out. I followed slowly trying to get my cheeks to return to their normal color. He leaned against the door to the apartment waiting for me to unlock the door. I fumbled with the keys missing the whole in the door at least three times. "I have that affect on girls." He said. I turned and glared at him. "There it is again, your nose all scrunchy." I turned back and shoved the key in the lock and threw the door open. I dropped my keys in the bowl and stomped off to my room. I passed my mom on the way there and just grunted. I slammed my door closed and threw myself on the bed. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. I sighed and went to the door. I threw it open and no one was there. There was another knock and I looked around. I went to the bathroom door and slid it open.

"What are you doing?" I asked Alek.

"I'm just saying hello to my new neighbor." That same smirk appeared on his lips. My eyes grew wide and I know my mouth was wide open. I slammed the door and ran out to the living room.  
>"MOM! Are you kidding me! Where is Jasmine's room? Why is he in Jasmine's room?"<p>

"Chloe, stop yelling." My mom said sitting down with a cup of tea. "We moved Jasmine into the guest room, she's older and I thought it would be nice for her to have her own space. If you weren't so consumed by your own life you would have noticed that when you came home from school."

"I have to share a bathroom with him! I can't stand him mom,"

"Chloe, he is our guest, you'll learn to like him." I could tell by the look on her face that the conversation was over, and I was stuck

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this different twist. Show me how much please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN IT**

* * *

><p><em>I moaned, his hands were hot on my thighs, stomach, back, shoulders. His lips were warm and soft against my own. I'd forgotten to breathe a long time ago now. His cologne only made it even more intoxicating. I opened my eyes and looked down my nose to see him. That gorgeous bone structure, the honey colored hair, his strong muscles, he really was an amazing kisser. I closed my eyes again. His hands sneaked under my shirt pushing it up, I felt his thumbs hit the wire of my bra, oh boy, I thought. His right hand snaked down the side of my body pulling my leg up so that it was bent and pressed it against his hip. His lips left mine and his hand gently pushed my head back exposing my neck to him. He kissed it moving down towards my collar bone. I shivered and I could feel him smile. <em>

I shot up in bed and pushed my hair back with my hand. My cheeks were hot and I couldn't breathe. How could someone who irritated me so much in the six hours he'd been in the country, cause such strange affects on me. I shook my head trying to shake the dream out of my head. It didn't work. I shook my head harder and harder, but it wouldn't leave. Now my head hurt, and I think I pulled something in my neck. I threw the covers off and snuck out to the kitchen. I went to the fridge and dug out one of my vitamin waters. I saw a shadow cross behind me on the fridge. I turned throwing my water at where the intruders head would be. But I saw Alek catch it, open the bottle, and take a long swallow. I closed the fridge, flipped on a light and then took the bottle out of his hand. I sat down at the bar and sipped from the bottle. "What are you doing up?" I asked dryly.

"Jet lag, or the opposite of it." I looked at what he pulled out of the fridge and shook my head.

"Are you making a sandwich?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Want half?" He asked. I shook my head. "What are you doing up, princess?" I glared at him. "What are you doing up, Chloe?" he changed.

I looked at him and then ducked my head knowing that I was going to blush again. "I just- just- had a bad bad dream." I could feel him staring at me. I looked up and met his eyes. He smirked- again.

"I think by bad, bad dream, you mean it was dirty" he looked down and focused on making his sandwich.

"How- how did you- you didn't know until now did you?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No I didn't." He cut the sandwich in two and took a bite out of one of them. "I bet you it was about me." He said quietly.

"It wasn't." I told him curtly.

"You're cute when you lie. What were we doing?" I glared at him and then reached for the other half of the sandwich. I took a big bight and rolled my eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow still waiting for me to answer.

"I'm never telling you." Alek took the sandwich from my hand and leaned across the counter. His hand pulled me towards him and he pressed his lips against mine, hard and passionate. He pulled away and I made to hit him again but he caught my hand and pulled me out of my chair pulling me around the counter. He kissed me again turning so I was in between him and the counter. This kiss was softer but still as insistent. He pulled away again and as much as I wanted to smack him across the face I couldn't. I just stared at him blinking; I sucked on my bottom lip for a moment. "I'm going to go to bed. I need to- we have school in the morning. Got to be rested up for that." I frowned at myself and face palmed myself as I walked away. I heard Alek laugh and rolled my eyes. Could I have come up with a weaker excuse- the answer is NO.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up and took a long time in the bathroom, I've never checked so many times to make sure that the door was locked. When I was finally done I made sure I locked the door to my side too, I didn't think Alek would care if I walked in on him taking a shower but there was no way I wanted to be anywhere near him today. The five minute ride to school would probably kill me. I was trying to find something in my closet when there was a knock on my door. For one stupid moment in the last 24 hours I totally forgot that there was a guy in the house, and answered the door in my bra and underwear. Alek looked me up and down and smiled. "Someone named Amy, has been trying to call you for the last five minutes." He held up my phone. I took it from him and slammed the door shut I screamed and jumped up and down angry at Alek, my mom, and of course myself. I threw on the same outfit as last night, exchanging the red tank top for a green sequined top and added some jewelry. I called Amy back while I touched up my lip gloss. "Hey I tried calling you." She said.<p>

"I left my phone in the kitchen, I didn't hear it. Sorry."

"You want me to bring you a coffee?" She asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes! See you at school" She said goodbye and we hung up. When I went outside Alek was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked. I still couldn't look at him. "You know is that what you were planning on wearing?" he asked. I knew there was an angle but I could quite figure it out.

"Ye-" I figured it out. "If you were going to say you liked the outfit you saw earlier, don't." I grabbed my keys and opened the door for him. He got up and walked over; before he walked out the door, however, he stopped and leaned very close to.

"Never figured you for a lacy girl." He whispered.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a close talker?" I asked tilting my head. He smiled and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes, mentally face palming myself. I figured that I would be doing that a lot, now. I followed him out closing the door behind me.

I pulled into the parking spot next to Amy and parked. Alek got out of the car, looked Amy up and down once, and smiled before walking towards the school with his bag hanging over one shoulder.

"That's the boy you can't stand?" she asked her mouth hanging open.

"Don't say it- please." I begged her. Taking the coffee cup from her hand.

"He's so hot!" she squealed.

"I know."

"You know? And yet you talked to me for about an hour yesterday about how much he annoyed you!" we started to walk towards school.

"He didn't look like- like-"  
>"Like a god!" Amy finished for me.<p>

"He didn't look like that last time. He was just a cocky 13 year old who thought he knew everything!"

"Well, if you don't want him, I do." She said.

"Amy, you have Paul. And-" I said opening my locker.

"And?"

"He kissed me, and I liked it." I said sticking my head in my locker. She squealed and jumped up and down.

"Was he good?" She asked.

"Very." I sighed.

"Tell me everything!" I moaned and she closed my locker.

"Mom moved Jasmine to the guest bedroom and so he's in the room next to mine and I was upset, so I went to bed early. I had this dream about- him. And it kind of freaked me out so I went to the kitchen and he was there and he caught me about the dream and then he kissed me and I wanted to smack him but he caught my hand and then kissed me again. And I liked it." The first bell rung and we started walking towards home room.

"OH it's so sweet!" She said as we sat down. "No, Amy. He drives me insane, he is so aggravating. I know, now, why I called him C.B. He really is a cocky bastard."

"Why thank you." He whispered in my ear. I tried to keep myself from melting with the accent. I turned and glared at him. He sat down in the chair behind me and smiled opening a book. I looked back at Amy who just smiled, raised her eyebrows, and turned to the front. I turned back to Alek.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." I told him and then turned to the front crossing my arms over my chest and sank down into the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own of this.**

* * *

><p>For lunch I decided to distract myself with the cutest boy in school- well previously cutest boy in school. Jake had asked me out before and I'd told him no, after all he was human. I wasn't stupid enough to make that mistake. But there was no harm in a little distraction, was there. I honestly don't care if there is, I just have to get that Brit off my mind. Jake and I sat on the grass on the back lawn. I was resting my head on my arm when he sat up leaning on his elbow. "King," he started. Most people at school called me King, not Chloe- well except Paul and Amy. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He had a funny look on his face. He put his hand on my stomach and leaned over. I turned my face away from him so he kissed my ear. When he pulled away I smiled coyly, he leaned in again and I turned my head the other way. This time he wasn't so happy about my coyness. He frowned, placing his hand firmly on my chin to keep me from turning away he leaned down again, right before he kissed me however, I heard my name being called and I pushed Jake away from me, perhaps harder than I wanted to or should have. I sat up and saw a hand stuck in my face. My eyes followed the arm up into Alek's face. "Thanks" I whispered, taking his hand. He pulled me up and didn't let go of my hand for a little bit making sure I had my footing. Jake pushed himself to his feet and walked over to Alek.<p>

"Who are you? What makes you think that you can just interrupt what we had going on?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that Chloe didn't turn her head away from me when I kissed her last night. The fact she didn't seem too happy about you trying to kiss her, or how quickly she pushed you off of her when she heard me. If you'll notice she still hasn't removed her hand from mine." He smiled, but it wasn't at all friendly. Jake gritted his teeth and I could tell from his body language that he was about to hit Alek. I pulled my hand from Alek's and pushed Jake away from Alek.

"Do you like this guy?" he asked looking down at me.

"Jake, we aren't together. We aren't a couple."

"So, we were going to go to the dance together." He protested. "I was going to get lucky."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Um, for one you never asked me to the dance, and two- no you weren't."

"Are you telling me we aren't going together anymore?" I couldn't believe he was this dense.

"Yes, Jake, I'm dumping you. Even though we weren't ever together in the first place." Jake shook his head, he was upset I could tell but then he looked up and pushed past me walking right up to Alek.

"What makes you think that you can just steal my girl? I own this school; you're going to regret this." He took a swing at Alek, who simply took a step back, not even bothering to let go of his bag or take his hand out of his pocket. Jake took another swing, Alek took another step back that same smirk still plastered on his face. I ran over and pulled Jake back.

"Enough. This is stupid. I don't like Alek, he didn't steal me from you." We weren't dating in the first place I wanted to add but at this point it didn't matter. "Hey you know what I heard? I heard that Janice likes you and she was hoping that you would ask her to the dance." I made up. Jake smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go ask her." I turned to watch Jake leave shaking my head. How could I have missed he was that stupid? I felt Alek's arms snake around my waist and his body sidle up against mine.

"That was good, saying you didn't like me, it was an almost believable performance. " He whispered in my ear before kissing it and nibbling slightly on my earlobe. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my breathing even.

"It wasn't a performance, I was telling the truth." I said quietly not trusting my voice to not shake if I talked at a normal volume.

"Then you really should take your hand off my ass." He said resuming kissing my neck. I looked down and my hand actually was on his hip but it was close enough for it not to matter what part of his anatomy I was actually touching. I pulled my hand back and stuck it in my pocket and pulled away out of his grip. I stooped to grab my bag and kept walking. Alek jogged to catch up with me. He put his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me. "I mean don't misunderstand, you can grab my ass any time you want, just as long as I get to return the favor."

"You disgust me." I told him opening my locker. I pulled the books from my previous classes out of my bag. I threw them in there a little harder than I needed to; I seemed to be doing things harder than I needed to, more, lately. I looked around. The few people in the hall were staring at us.

"And yet you can't keep my lips out of your head." He smirked again. That one action aggravated me and drove me crazy. I closed my locker and turned to look at him. I took a step forward pressing my body against his. I stuck my hands in his back pockets.

"I haven't thought about your lips all day, unless you mean when I imagined I was pressing them against the stove top." I stepped away pulling my hands out of his pockets and walked away. I stopped a few steps away and turned back. "You know, your ass is pretty full, of course most of it is in my hand right now." I said throwing his wallet from hand to hand.

"You keep telling yourself that, kitten." He snatched his wallet from my hands and kissed me. "When you're thinking about that later, try not to touch your lips." He said and then kept walking. Subconsciously I reached up and touched two fingers to my lips.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked. I shook my head and put my hand down.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes and mentally face palmed myself as we walked to our sixth period class.

* * *

><p>I sat on the stool at work behind the counter. I was supposed to be writing prices down, but all I could do was stare over to the coffee shop where Alek sat at a table. Amy leaned on the counter looking at the jewelry underneath. "I told you I'd have to take him to work." I complained.<p>

"Chloe, stop lying to yourself and admit you like him." Amy told me.

"No, I don't." I said out loud even though I made a face that said yeah maybe. What? I knew he could hear me and that he was probably listening in, even if it was rude. He was Alek Petrov, why should I put eves dropping past him. He'd done everything to try and get me other than take his clothes off. I looked over at him; some girl was apologizing emphatically for spilling her coffee down his shirt. He told her it was okay and started walking this way. Scratch my last comment about taking his clothes off. He walked down the stairs and removed his shirt at the same time. I closed my eyes and bit my tongue, pinching the sensitive skin in between my thumb and pointer finger. He picked up a shirt off a rack and held it up. He walked over and put the shirt on the counter leaning on it next to Amy. I sighed and took the shirt punching the price into cash register. "$30" I told him holding my hand out. He took my hand pulling it towards him. He kissed the underside of my wrist and then up my arm. I pulled my arm from his grasp. "$30" He pulled his wallet out and threw the money on the counter.

"Thanks, Love." He said taking his shirt and making sure to flex as much as possible while he put it on. I shook my head and sat back crossing my arms. Amy watched him leave.

"That boy is fine." She murmured.

"You can have him." I told her.

"He's only got eyes for you, girlfriend" Amy said turning back around to look at me. "And, boy are you lucky." I sighed again and reached my fingers up to my lips. I wasn't lucky, I was confused, conflicted. I loved it when he touched me, even when he made those annoying comments but he drove me crazy. Like when he said "try not to touch your lips when you think about me kissing you." Who did he think he was? I looked down and realized where my fingers were. Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me lots of reviews please. I love hearing from you guys!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything.**

* * *

><p>I looked behind me down the street. I should have brought my car, I thought. Of course, I should have assumed I'd want to leave the party before Amy or Paul. I went to these things more to just keep up my rep. I'd show up, dance, party, flirt with some guy for a little bit and then when I suddenly wasn't there anymore people would just assume I left with a guy. Now I felt stupid though, I was in four inch heels and had at least 15 blocks to walk to my house, Great. I also had this eerie feeling like someone was following me. I knew that mom had some of the Mai follow me when the Order was moving but she usually told me when she gave me a tail. I walked faster, knowing that I'd have to soak my feet when I got home anyway, and kept my senses open. Everything was telling me something wasn't right. I looked around the street I was walking down. It was well lit and there weren't too many hiding spots. I pulled my phone out and dialed home. I bent over and took my shoes off.<p>

"Hello." My mom answered.

"Mom, I feel like someone's following me. Do you have someone watching me?" I stood under a street lamp now holding my shoes and looking around, my eyes never stopping.

"No, dear no one is watching you. Did you drink, Chloe? You know that alcohol messes with your senses. Do you want me to send someone to pick you up?"

"I wasn't drinking, mom. I'm not stupid. And-" I heard footsteps behind me. I hung up quickly shoving my phone back in my bag and turned. There was a very large man standing in the middle of the street.

"Hello, Chloe." He called. I could see the glint of the street lights bounce off the shuriken in his hand. I dropped my shoes and purse and dropped to my knees as the throwing star plowed into the wood building behind me. I kept moving knowing that it was harder for them to target a moving Mai. I also moved closer toward him as I could. I listened to make sure he was alone, I could take on one member of the order without thinking about it, but two was a different story that challenged me. I escaped up to the roof and came down behind him silently. I tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around before I punched him square in the jaw with one hand and scratched him across the chest. I bounded away hiding in a door way. He spun around waiting for me. He took a step towards where I was hiding. He sniffed the air. Really, he's trying to smell me out? That pissed me off. I jumped out of my hiding spot and ran at him, my claws fully extended. Yes, my mom and Jasmine kept telling me that if I wasn't so rash I probably wouldn't have lost two of my lives but I mean, who was the order to think that they could just control my whole life, and hunt me like a dog- cat. That phrase really is a pain in the ass when you are a cat. I lunged, throwing my weight against the assassin, I rolled off of him landing on my feet but almost instantaneously I felt a heavy boot hit my jaw. I slid along the street, my jaw aching. I checked before getting up, and luckily it wasn't broken or dislocated just badly bruised. I stood up and looked around I knew there would be two. I dodged the throwing star and avoided the hit from the closest man. I saw the flash of light on the steel of the blade in his hand. I'd seen that blade before. We were old friends. The second life I'd lost was when they staked me with that knife almost eight months ago. I looked up and saw the three scars across the man's face, it was the same man. He jabbed the knife forward and I grabbed his wrist pulling him towards me. I scratched him again across the face. "Thought I'd give you a matching set!" I set my foot in his stomach and kicked out hard throwing him back but almost as soon as I'd gotten rid of him his friend was in my face. I blocked his hits, he may not have been Mai but he was strong enough to be. I heard the other man get up and start to run towards me but only about three feet from me he was suddenly knocked to the ground. I heard the assassin groan and then there was silence. I round house kicked the man in front me and heard his neck snap. I turned ready to take on the other person that was there. Sure they'd saved me, but it never meant that they didn't want to kill me themselves. At first I didn't recognize them, they were definitely Mai, but he wasn't my normal protector.

"Are you okay?" he spoke coming over to me. That accent made me melt.

"Alek? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you on the phone, I thought you could use some help." He explained.

"How did you get here so fast though?" I asked.

"I took your car." He smirked. I thought about this for a moment. I went over to my purse and pulled my keys out dangling them in his face. "I didn't say I used the keys, I just said I took your car." I picked up my shoes and stomped over to him.

"You hotwired my car?" He just smiled and started to walk off to where he parked it. He jumped in the driver's seat and waited for me to get in. "No, get out of my car, you are not driving!" I pulled open the door and grabbed his wrist pulling him out. When I let go he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

"Most girls willingly hand me the wheel." He walked around to the other side and opened the door. "and I'm not talking about cars." He smirked.

"I'm not naïve I know you weren't talking about cars, which is why I didn't dignify it with an answer." I sat down and started my car.

"If you weren't naïve, you'd just admit you like me and we could get this cat and mouse- well cat and kitten isn't it- game over with." I shifted on my seat so that I could lean over him.

"Don't think I'm naïve. I may not make sexual comments every moment of every day, but then again I'm not compensating for anything" I leaned over and kissed him hard and passionately lightly sucking on his bottom lip. "And I'm not your kitten." I whispered and then sat back down. I hit the gas pedal and drove home as quickly as I could before I regretted that kiss and made a fool of myself by asking for more. Alek didn't say a word on the way home, or in the elevator.

I didn't know what to do, I just let us in quietly and tried to sneak to my room but no such luck. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table. I looked over at Jasmine who was in the kitchen but she just gave me a sympathetic look before sitting down at the bar, her back to me. "Thanks sis," I mouthed.

"Chloe." I could tell in my mother's tone I was in for another of her 'why aren't you more responsible' speeches. Joy. I turned to Alek who was still at my side and motioned for him to leave. "No, both of you sit down."

"I tried." I told him. He sat down, I however knew that that was very large mistake that only encouraged Valentina to extend her speech.

"Chloe Angela King, how many times do I need to tell you to be more responsible, more careful! All of our lives are in danger but they want you. All of these stupid parties and going out late at night it has to stop. You are simply rebelling and ignoring my judgment."

"The 'are you alright, I was worried about you' is implied I assume."

"Chloe, I've had this conversation with you too many times, it has to stop or I'll send you into hiding. The Order won't stop until they find you and kill you. Do you want to lose another life?"

"Don't talk to me about losing a life, you've never died! And I'm not going into hiding. I'm staying here."

"If it weren't for Alek tonight you could've been killed." She turned to Alek. "Thank you for reacting so quickly and bringing her back safely."

"Chloe was fine, I just ended it sooner."

"I know my daughters ability. She would not be standing in front of me right now, unscathed."

"Oh, I'm sorry let me go back and ask them to stab me, then I'll come back." I turned and stomped out of the room. I slammed the front door and instead of taking the elevator I opted for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Valentina sighed and walked out of the room her heals clicking on the hard wood floors. I stood up and walked towards the door.<p>

"She's on the roof." Jasmine said.

"What?"

"When she's that upset, she goes to the roof." She never actually looked up at me but kept staring at her phone. What is it with Americans and cell phones anyway? I closed the door and went up to the roof. I opened the door quietly and looked around. Chloe sat on the wall that rimmed the roof her knees pulled up to her chin. I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked over.

"I could've killed you just now, you know." I said matter of factly. The moonlight seemed to just radiate on her skin and hair. I'd never seen anyone so gorgeous, well other than four years ago when she'd been in London. I closed his eyes and tried to focus on the conversation.

"Are you going to start on me too?" she asked quietly. I sat down next to her, her back facing me.

"No, I came up to make sure you were okay." I put a hand on her shoulder knowing that she'd probably just shrug it away. She didn't however, she didn't say anything either, all I could hear was a slight sniffle. "Are you, crying?" I asked scooting closer. "You're mom, was hard on you." I said quietly.

"Yeah, surprise."

"I think she cares about you though, she wouldn't yell if she didn't."

"My old mom never yelled."

"You remember your birth mom?" I asked my voice hesitant.

"No, she was killed when I was a baby, I never knew her, my other adoptive mom Meredith was killed when I was four."

"I'm sorry. I've lost two sets of parents too."

"Look, Petrov, if your just saying that to get into my pants you can just jump off the building, alright."

I had to laugh slightly, what kind of guys had she been with? "I'm not. My birth parents were killed when I was four and when I transformed my adoptive parents kicked me out. They were scared of me." She turned so her legs dangled over the edge inches from the floor like mine. "I've lived the last two years on my own."

"Sounds nice." She murmured.

"Not really. That's why I came here."

"Why didn't you move in with any of the Mai in London?" she asked. I could tell this wasn't our usual 'you're the bane of my existence' banter it was just a question.

"Um, I'm not well liked there, too many girls with too many angry fathers." She nodded and smiled.

"I don't hate you, you know." She whispered.

"I know. I'm not as cocky as I make it seem. Looks like we're both putting on an act." We sat in silence for awhile just swinging our legs.

"I'd like to have someone I didn't have to act in front of." She said looking out at the skyline.

"Me too." I looked over at her and waited for her to look over at me. She did and I could tell she was more vulnerable than I'd ever seen her. I panicked. "Of course some of that wit is natural and kind of slips out." She nodded and turned back.

"Of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Give me lots of reviews!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own it, sorry**

* * *

><p>Alek and I stayed up on the roof until sunrise watching the clouds turn orange and pink. Nothing happened, we didn't even talk that much. It just felt nice to not have to do anything or be anything other than me Chloe. Alek was sweet when he wasn't trying to be flirtatious, although he flirted with everything he said and did but it was not his normal cocky flirting. We had a lot in common and as much as I want to deny it with everything I have I actually really like him. I was glad when the sun rose because it almost transfixed him and I could watch him instead.<p>

I stared at him now across the basketball court as he tried out for the basket ball team. I swore I was just there because this I had P.E. after lunch anyway but really I just liked watching him move. All Mai were incredibly graceful and agile but Alek seemed to be beyond any of the natural abilities that came with their ancient heritage. I was amazed at how he seemed to melt right into their group, instantly becoming the most popular. I sat on the bleachers with a book, I had only read the first sentence of the chapter about thirty times and could pretty much quote it by heart now but now after reading it again I looked up because I could feel someone staring at me. My eyes met Alek's. He was staring at me, and it felt like everything in the room stopped. I could tell that people were talking to him, trying to get his attention but it was totally mine. He smiled and winked at me. I knew I was blushing I could feel the heat on my cheeks. A guy hit him on the arm trying to get his attention. Alek looked away and subconsciously I listened in.

"Dude, what's with you? Are you doing her or something?" the guy asked.

"No, I'm not." Alek shook his head.

"I would, I mean look at the way she's looking at you! I've seen her around she's hot, she's popular, and she's fast- she's on the track team with my girlfriend. She holds every record; my guess is it doesn't stop on the track." Alek glared at him

"Don't talk about her that way. She's not like that." Alek growled.

"Dude, I thought you said-"

"I said I wasn't doing her, I didn't say I didn't know her, or that I didn't like her." He walked away heading my direction. I smiled and buried my nose in my book like I hadn't been listening.

He sat down next to me putting the basketball down between his feet. I saw him hesitate but it was only momentary before he kissed me on the cheek. It was just a quick peck and nothing like any of the kisses we had shared beforehand but in a weird way it meant more. I looked over at him closing the book over my thumb.

"So, are you willing to ditch 'P.E.' and hangout for the rest of the day? Well at least until you have to work."

"I don't think P.E. will miss me." I told him.

"I didn't think it would, seeing as how students who participate in sports such as- track usually get out of it." He said his eyebrow raised and that adorably irksome smirk played on his lips.

"Ah, track, that's right." I nodded and looked down.

"Yeah, word around the school is, you're the fastest they've seen in 20 years."

"What can I say, I like to run." I said swallowing and looking up at him now. His face was only a few inches from mine.

"So, you want to skip school with me?" he asked.

"It's only your second day, do you really want to ditch so soon?" I asked him putting the book back in my bag.

"Yeah, I'm used to a bad boy rep- no use in losing it just yet." I shook my head.

"You know, with you falling so hard for me, that bad boy rep can only go so far." I told him.

"Hmmm, hadn't thought about that. Maybe I should reconsider this whole thing, you know getting involved with-" I raised my eyebrow at him. He smirked again and then placed his thumb and forefinger under my chin and pulled me close kissing me. "Or I could just wear lots of leather, buy a motor bike, and smoke." He said rolling his eyes.

"Or you could just keep the smart ass comments up, and we'll just pretend we aren't going out- shouldn't be that hard since we aren't."

"I think that really needs to stop. We pretend so much, one thing in our lives should be real." He picked the ball up and ran down the bleachers.

"Are you asking me out, Alek Petrov?" I yelled standing up. He turned and put his hands up shrugging.

"That's up to you, kitten." He said and then turned back dribbling the ball and taking a shot.

I stood at the top of the bleachers with my hands on my hips and just stared at him. After a little bit I realized that people were staring at me. I picked up my bag and walked out to my car. I sat there only for a few minutes before the passenger side door opened and Alek sat down.

"Hey, babe."

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've only been here two days."

"So, you asked me on a date and you have no idea where you're taking me."

"Yeah, pretty much." He smiled. "But I'm cute, so I can get away with it." I shook my head and looked around tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

"You like chasing me don't you." I told him.

"Yeah, but I think I've caught you." I opened the door and got out grabbing a gym bag from the trunk. He stared at me questioningly but followed anyway. I ducked into the girls bathroom and changed quickly and then met Alek outside.

"You may think you've caught me, but I'll always be one step out of your grasp." I said stepping onto the track. "Oh and hint, I know my shorts are short but it's easier to run if you aren't starring at my butt." I smirked and took off running. I was already rounding the first curve when Alek started running but like all Mai he accelerated fast and then steadied out as he came up behind me. He came up beside me and started laughing.

"I think I've got you." He said reaching out to tickle my side.

"That's what Trish Roberts said last year at State, I beat her by a whole lap." I told him and accelerated. I looked back and saw him shake his head. I crossed the finish line and stopped, bouncing from foot to foot. He jogged up not too long after I stopped. "Well, you weren't as slow as Trish." I said flipping my ponytail of my shoulder. He sidled up to me placing a hand on the small of my back and pulling me against him.

"Trish wasn't distracted by your ass." He said breathing slightly harder than usual.

"Don't be so sure." I smirked patting him on the chest. He laughed and put his forehead against mine.

"I wasn't staring at your ass." He said.

"Yes, you were."

"Alright, I was but I was also admiring your form- running form not bodily- I was doing that too, screw this." He said and leaned down pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Give me lots of reviews please. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

**I'm not really sure what you guys think of this story, i've gotten alot of favorites but not too many reviews. I dont really know if I should keep going. **

* * *

><p>"Chloe!" That was never a good sign when you just got home. I closed the door behind me. Amy and Paul nodded and went straight to my room and Alek slipped into his room.<p>

"What were you doing skipping class today?" my mom asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you understood what I said yesterday. If I don't know where you are, how can I protect you."

"I was at school mom, I was running. And I can take care of myself." I didn't yell,, it was even quieter than my normal voice. I just didn't want to fight with her today. I wanted to enjoy the fantastic day I'd had and the fun movie night with my friends I was about to have.

"That doesn't matter if you were alone out on the track the order can still kill you."

"I wasn't alone." I said wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Oh, Amy and Paul were with you, I suppose. Dear they may be good friends but they aren't going to save you."

"I was with Alek. And I know you don't think so but you have taught me to defend myself I'm not helpless."

"You were with Alek?" She said shortly. I wasn't expecting that. "You know how I feel about boys, Chloe. You have too much to worry about, your life is too complicated-"

"I'm not with him mom, we were just hanging out."

"You mean like you did last night, all night?" She asked.

"You know what, I don't know why I bother even telling you the truth, you don't seem to care what I say. I'm going to go to my room now. Have fun at work."

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"Oh you know the usual, I'm going to go risk my life unnecessarily then come back here and have sex with Alek all night long- hey maybe I'm irresponsible enough to get pregnant too, hope that fits into your plan." I walked to my room and closed the door leaning against it. Amy gave me a sympathetic look, Paul barely looked up from his comic book. "Give me a second." I went into the bathroom and through to Alek's room. I closed the door and stood for awhile looking down at my feet. He was lying on the bed reading a magazine. "I just wanted to clarify that everything you overheard in there, was not true." He looked up at me. "I am with you, or at least I think I am. And I don't plan on having sex with you tonight. My mom just gets to me." He stood up and walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms and just held me.

"What movie do you want me to get?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"It's your movie night, and I don't think you're mom would be happy if you left so I figured I'd get it."

"Oh, whatever sounds good to you. Thanks Alek." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him softly. When I pulled away I felt him lean down but he stopped right before our lips met.

"I'll save that for later." He whispered.

"Oh, and Alek, my keys are in the bowl. Don't hotwire it." I said as he walked out the door. I went back over to my room and sat on the bed.

I could tell Amy wanted to ask me about Alek but was waiting for me to feel better.

"He's really sweet you know." I told her. She sat up and crossed her legs.  
>"Tell me everything!" She squealed.<p>

"There isn't much to tell, we just have this banter thing and then he's really sweet and I feel relaxed around him. He totally takes the stress off when my mom is ragging on me too." She smiled.

"Have you kissed?"

"Yeah, a couple of times." She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "He's really good. My lips get all tingly and-" Paul coughed "Sorry, Paul"

"Oh no, I love hearing about how some guy's lips make my best friend feel." He said never looking up from the comic book. Amy rolled her eyes and we just looked at each other. We moved on to other less touchy embarrassing subjects for Paul.

"My mom actually threatened to send me into hiding. I can't believe it she's totally freaking out over nothing. She doesn't trust me either. I can totally take care of myself and she doesn't care. Something's totally going on, it doesn't make any sense. At least she and Jasmine will be in Los Angeles for the next two days."

"She'll get over it by then, she has too."

"Movie's here." We heard Alek call. We ran out and found that he had also picked up an arm full of candy and popcorn too.

"I like your boyfriend, Chloe." Paul said taking the food from Alek.

"He's not-" I stopped, was he my boyfriend. I turned to look at Alek. We just stared at each other pensive and confused looks on our faces. Finally I just turned around and busied myself with making popcorn. "Amy want to- uh- put the movie in?" I asked. She took the movie from Alek and looked at the title.

"Terminator, really?" Amy said incredulously before putting the dvd in the machine.

"Like you and Paul will actually watch the movie." I said. Alek scoffed running a single along the hem of my jeans as he walked behind me, he grabbed the already popped bowl and walked into the living room.

We all settled down on the couches and munched on the random oddities that were spread on the coffee table. Amy and Paul took the couch cuddling up on it and Alek spread out on the love seat. That left the chair for me. That was fine, I curled up on the chairs all the time, they were just right for me.

Half way through the movie we decided to order pizza so I went over to the kitchen and called in the order. Alek came over and pulled a drink out of the fridge but didn't go back into the living room. He leaned on the counter next to me until I hung up and then walked back into the living room with me. I was about to sit down in my chair when Alek grabbed my hand and lead me over to love seat. I knew Amy's eyes were following us but I tried to ignore her. Alek sat down his legs spread out on the couch and then pulled me down on top of him. His arm snaked around my shoulders and pulled me down to him, not that I was resisting. My head rested comfortably on his chest but I kept my legs curled up. I'm half cat what can I say.

Alek's hand rested on my waist his fingers playing with the ringlets of my hair. His heart beat was soothing; I'd never heard anything so strong and steadying. The doorbell rang and all of us looked around at each other expectantly. "I called, it's your turn." I said looking over at Amy and Paul. Amy pushed herself up off the couch and walked over to the door. Soon she brought the two pizza boxes over and opened them. Alek didn't even move he just reached and pulled a piece out of the box.

"Pepperoni alright with you?" he asked. I nodded and he handed me the slice and reached for another.

* * *

><p>My hair was tickling my face, which was weird because I couldn't hear the air conditioning. I opened my eyes and found I wasn't in my bed I was on the couch- that was only half true; I was actually curled up on Alek on the love seat. I looked over, Amy and Paul were asleep on the couch. We must have fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. My nose filled with Alek's cologne, pizza, and a hint of a smell that could only be said to be Alek. I felt him move slightly adjusting and stretching. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned slightly.<p>

"I don't want to wake up." He whispered kissing the top of my head. "I don't want you to get up."

"Then let's just go back to sleep." I told him.

"I'm too big for this couch,"

"I don't care, I don't want to move"

"We could move to an actual bed."

"Hmmm, don't push it." I whispered. I felt him laugh lightly.

"Will you two shut up?" Amy said without opening her eyes, "some of us are tired and don't care where you're sleeping."

"See, the almighty voices have spoken." He chuckled. I shook my head and settled down. "This works too."

* * *

><p><strong>If you want me to keep writting this story tell me in a review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and I was very tired. I hit snooze on my phone and slept for another twenty minutes before Jasmine came in and threw a pillow at me.<br>"Get up." I groaned and pushed myself off the bed. Alek and I had stayed up last night talking until- looking at my clock- three hours ago. I got dressed and braided my hair before heading out to the living room.

"Where's Alek?" I asked.

"He's gone, something about basketball practice." I frowned; I don't remember seeing anything about morning practices on the gym sheet, and I thought that Alek would have told me. I shrugged and headed out. When I got to school I looked for Alek but couldn't find him before I had to go to homeroom. We had it together anyway; I figured he'd be there. He wasn't. I looked at Amy questioningly but when she shook her head and shrugged, I frowned. I walked out of the class when it was done starting to text Alek, but I stopped. I heard Alek laugh and looked up. My frown deepened. He was leaning one shoulder against the lockers while he talked to the Captain of the Cheer team. Her name was Briana and she was my only real competition at school. Not that I cared but she had always happened to sweep in and steel the guys I flirted with. I watched as she walked two fingers up Alek's chest and then looped her fingers in his belt loops. I'd already heard the first warning bell and most of the students had already cleared the hall. I deleted the message I was about to send without looking and shoved my phone back in my purse. I stayed there and waited. Sure Alek wasn't participating in all of her pawing but he didn't refuse her attention either. He glanced up, and I was- other than maybe a few -the only one in the hall now. He looked up fully, causing Briana to turn and smile. The look on his face, said I can explain but I didn't care. I turned around and walked down the hall as fast as I could. I could hear Alek coming after me but I didn't want to wait. I ducked into the girl's bathroom and stood against the door. I calmed my heart beat down trying to make it disappear entirely so he wouldn't know where I was, so he'd just assume I was in class. I heard him take a step towards the door, even put his hand on the door to come in but then he stopped.

"What are you doing outside of class?" I breathed a sigh of relief a teacher had found him.

"Um, just- Never mind."

"That's right young man. Get to class." I stayed for awhile making sure that no one was in the hall when I tried to escape. I looked in my bag and saw that I still had my running things in my bag. I thought for a moment. Running on the track was a much better idea than sitting in the bathroom for the next couple hours.

I quickly changed and snuck out to behind the school. Luckily the track sat down the hill from everything else so I wouldn't be seen unless someone was actually looking for me. Unfortunately someone was looking for me, and he knew exactly where to look. I saw Alek sitting at the base of the hill waiting for me, but I wasn't ready to talk yet. I dropped my things and took off running, not worrying about stretching like I normally would have; I just didn't want to give him the opportunity. I ran and I ran and I'm not sure if I got angrier or calmer while I did it, I think every lap it changed. But as I ran by on probably my 15th lap a hand shot out and grabbed me by the arm. It jacked up my ankle, great. I glared at Alek and then hobbled over to sit on the grass while I massaged it.

"Chloe-"

"I'm not here to talk, Alek"

"Chloe just let me-" I stood up

"Explain? Explain why you were letting Briana paw you, yeah, of course. Let me take a few more laps while you try and come up with something good enough." I started off running again but he caught my arm pulling me back to him. This time he didn't speak he just kissed me, trying to show me all the love he felt. I had to admit, I still loved him and his kiss wanted me to melt. I pulled away and smacked him across the face. I can't believe I was back to that.

"Chloe-"

"I still love you, but I need you to go" I told him before pulling out of his grasp and running again. Alek stood there for awhile before leaving. I ran for who knows how many laps but it was almost two when I stopped. I'd never run that long before and every muscle in my body hurt, my lungs ached and I couldn't hardly suck in enough air. Paul and Amy sat in the grass. Amy handed me a bottle of water and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Alek's sulking." Paul said. Amy glared at him but he didn't seem to get the 'shut up' message. "I saw him in class all day, he wasn't the cocky bastard he was the other night. And during lunch he went to the gym and shot baskets the whole time."

"Paul, shut up." Amy told him.

"It's okay." I told him laying down in the grass.

"What happened?" Amy asked quietly.

"Briana was pawing him." I said.

"So, she does that to everybody. She's done that to every guy you've ever flirted with."

"He didn't try and stop her. And the others were different, they didn't matter. I couldn't be with them anyway. He didn't stop her."

"He was just being nice. He doesn't like her." Paul said. I sat up and glared at him.

"Since when are you and Alek best friends!" I yelled, Paul shrunk back a little. "I'm sorry Paul."

"He came to me, and asked me, about you. He didn't want to cause a scene or he would have sent her packing before she even said hello." I huffed and lay back down. We all stared at the sky watching the clouds roll by.

"I think I'm ready to talk to him" I sat up and ran to my car and pulled up to the front. I waited for him to come out the doors and honked my horn.

"Hey, London!" He looked over at me and stopped. "Want a ride?" I asked. He shook his head laughing lightly and then came over. He sat down and looked at me opening his mouth to explain. "Don't. I don't want to know, I don't care. I know that you cant keep your mind off me, and that's enough." I leaned forward and kissed him then drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone catch the backwards, sideways, and upside down version of Brian? Let me know if you did<strong>

**Oh and for those of you who complained about her saying I love you, Thinking about it- you were right. It was a little out of character. My bad, I think I forgot which one of my Chalek stories I was writing. **

**Hope you guys like this- oh and trouble isn't over**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THIS.**

**Hey guys, now that you are reading this, go back and read chapter 7, I changed somethings that I didn't like.**

* * *

><p>One thing I liked about my mom being the leader of the Mai is that she was gone every weekend for at least one day usually more. It was pretty much a set thing to have movie night at my house, but this week she was gone all week. Something was happening in New Orleans that she needed to help with or something. Jasmine being the oldest was in charge which meant that I could really do whatever I wanted.<p>

"Hey, Club?" I called Amy.

"There. Bank?"

"For sure." We hung up. Most people marveled over how we could have an entire conversation in six words but for us that was a lot. I knocked on Alek's bathroom door and then opened in. "Want to go clubbing?" I asked. He lifted one eyebrow and then jumped off the bed stripping off his shirt and dropping it on the floor all in one movement. I smiled and ran back to my closet to pick out an outfit. I finally decided on a dress that Amy had made me. It was a black satin fitted dress that laced up the back but the inside was this hot pink that showed through the lacing. I slipped on a pair of high heeled boots and threw on some silver jewelry. I put my hair up knowing that it would be hot in the club and then went outside. I posed at the door way to the living room. Alek turned and stopped. I saw him blink a few times and then take another step forward. He had on a nice white dress shirt and a pair of jeans that fit perfectly. Even in the crisper looser shirt his muscles showed. I had to say, I was the luckiest girl in the world- the boy was fine!

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and smiled taking my hand in his and pulling me towards him.  
>"I'm going to have a problem tonight." He said.<p>

"Oh and what is that?"

"Being insanely jealous of every guy that stares at you." I smiled and handed him the keys to my Miada.

Despite his claims of jealousy Alek didn't seem to have eyes for anything but me dancing. Sure he showed up when some guy bought me a drink but he simply drank it and led me away. Dancing was kind of like running, you could forget about everything, letting the beat of the music pound all of the frustration and anger out of you, the movement produced endorphins and I knew that with all the stress with my mom lately I needed this. I could feel Alek's body next to mine, although whose body I couldn't feel next to mine was hard to say but something was different with Alek. It was much more than feeling him, it was like my body tingled when he touched me. Surprisingly enough Alek wasn't half bad, as a dancer obviously. Somewhere he'd picked up some moves that were really only possible because of his lineage.

"You'll have to show me those moves sometime." I told him as he pulled me over to a set of couches.

"I have a whole set of other moves for you, girl." He smirked kissing me first on the lips then once on the collar bone. I bit my lip when he looked at me.

"I guess I wouldn't mind seeing those either-" I looked him up and down for a minute. "But you're going to have to work for that." I poked him on the chest when I said that and then walked backwards beckoning for him to follow me. We danced and danced never tiring. I couldn't help thinking about how good it felt to have his hands on me where ever they happened to be at the time. I turned facing him, running my hands along his chest and I knew that my touch did the same thing to him. He took my hands in his and held them behind me while he kissed. He followed my neck to my collar bone and then on down until his lips came to the small amount of breast that showed over my dress. My eyes rolled back and I know my mouth was open as I tried to suck in the oxygen needed to keep me on my feet. He pulled back spinning me around so that my back was against his chest. Alright this was not cool, I was not the one to be left speechless. I had to do something. I turned my head to the side and up slightly pulling his lips toward mine. I was determined to make this the best kiss he'd ever had, mostly because it would leave him wanting more.  
>In all my years of flirting with every guy that came to me to keep my rep up, I'd learned that more was what sluts like Briana did, what kept people coming back- a whole lot of mystery that they wanted to solve. I kissed him long and soft and then quickly, just barely ran my tongue along the crease of both his lips before pulling away. I put distance between us as we danced and anytime he tried to kiss me I'd pull away or turn my head. Rewarding his efforts with a smile, he knew what I was doing and he played along willingly knowing that eventually I'd give in. We were both experienced players in this game.<p>

It was about three in the morning when Alek drove us home. I took my shoes off in the car and started rubbing my feet. "That is so much fun! Except for my feet-" He parked the car and put his hand on my leg when I started to get out. Something in his eyes made me stay. He came around and opened my door and then took my hand in his and helped me out of the car. Once I was on my feet, before I knew what was happening Alek had scooped me up in his arms and was carrying me. I looked at him confused.

"If you aren't used to this treatment, you haven't been around the right guys." He said as the elevator doors closed. I turned his face to mine and kissed him. He let us into the apartment without looking to see where the lock was his lips were busy anyway. He kicked the door closed and kept walking toward the couch knowing that if he went to either of our bedrooms I'd stop him. I wasn't ready for that, not yet.

"Is that any way to welcome me back? Kissing another guy?" Alek let my legs dropp but kept his arm around my waist as we stared at the intruder. "You still take my breath away Chloe." I couldn't believe this was happening, not now, why did he have to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LOVE IT! LET ME KNOW AND I"LL UPDATE SOON!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Dont own. **

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to see that I still have the same affect on you." The young man that stood in my living room still looked like he did when I was in love with him. He was tall and muscular- not as chiseled and built as Alek but he was strong. He had dirty blond almost brown hair that was cut short and green eyes. I shrunk slightly into Alek's side.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice shaking.

"I came to visit my best girl."

"But not you're only girl right, Nate? I was never you're only girl." He smiled and chuckled. "No, I never put out so you had to go looking. That's right. You booked a hotel room, and took me out to dinner. Who would have thought that the waitress would tell me about you? You remember the one you had slept with only an hour before hand. That was a one year anniversary I'll never forget. But wait, it wasn't just one; it was more like three or four others." I laughed lightly, but I knew that tears were on the brink. "But that didn't stop you from proposing to me did it. I would've said yes too, I was so in love with who I thought you were, but I found out just in time. Just in time to figure out the lying cheating ass hole you were."

"You aren't still upset about that are you?" He asked, I didn't answer. He turned to Alek, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Alek Petrov."

"I've heard of you." Nate said stepping forward. Involuntarily I shrank back into Alek's arms.

"Nothing _nice_ I hope." Alek growled.

"Oh, you know, you don't usually get anything nice out of sisters- especially when they're busy in bed."

"My sister's dead, but nice try, jack ass."

"That's too bad."

"Save the fake pity." Alek snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to bang Chloe around a little." He smiled at me, but it was anything but friendly.

"You didn't get anything then; you aren't going to get anything now." I told him.

"Well, maybe the three of us can work something out." He paused for a moment. "Or I could just bang her by myself."

"Don't count on it, see I live here and the only way you are banging Chloe is if it's over my dead body." Alek said stepping forward.

"That can be arranged." Nate said smiling. I stepped forward and pushed Nate back.

"You fight with Alek and I'll be fighting right along with him." Nate laughed.

"I've fought with you before Chloe, I'm not too worried."

"A lot's happened in the last year, Nate, I've died twice and I've killed nearly a dozen of the Order with my own hands."

"Yes, I heard you were the Uniter."

"Figures that's why you're here." Alek growled.

"Best way to get to the top, sleeping with it."

"You're disgusting." I snapped. "Look, my mom is out of town or your ass would be halfway back to where you came from. You can stay here tonight, but you better be gone by morning." I grabbed Alek's hands in mine and pulled him towards our bedrooms. Alek glared at Nate for a minute before following, but he didn't say goodnight at the door instead he pulled me into his room and closed the door.

"I don't like him staying here, Chloe."

"He broke my heart, Alek; I don't want him here either. But there isn't anything I can do."

"He's not worth your heart breaking." He paused. "Why can't you kick him out?"

"I'm not the pride leader, and there isn't anywhere else for him to stay."

"I don't trust him." He shook his head. I nodded.

"I don't either."

"At least let me sleep in your room, it'll make me feel more comfortable."

"I'm sure it will." I said shaking my head.

"Chloe, I didn't mean it that way and you know it."

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Chloe-"

"Goodnight Alek." I said and went through to my room.

I had trouble getting to sleep that night; it took me awhile to take my mind off the man in my living room. I really didn't feel safe alone; I wanted Alek to sleep in here. I'd grown stronger in the last year though, and I'd shown it in the living room. I wasn't about to let Nate take that from me. I closed my eyes and shut out all the noise. It wasn't long before my tired body and exhausted mind took over and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I'd been asleep, but it was still dark outside so it couldn't have been long. I still had my hearing 'blocked' and so I never heard the door open. I didn't know that someone had entered my room until I felt them on my bed. I rolled over but my mouth was immediately covered. With my night vision I could see that it was Nate, and for reasons unknown to me I couldn't move. I tried to kick him away from me but my legs were pinned all I could do was extend my claws. I yelled through his hand. I yelled for Alek, hoping he'd hear me.<p>

"Shhh, no one can hear you. He's not going to come save you." I knew what he was doing; I could see it in his face. The anger and the pleasure all mixed in his eyes. He threw the covers off the bed and pulled at my clothes. I wanted to stop him, to simply throw him off of me and rip out his throat, but I couldn't. Realizing how helpless I was struck me with fear. I'd never felt that before, even when I was killed I wasn't paralyzed with fear. I yelled again, trying to yell as loud as I can. I heard something in the other room, but then Nate smacked me across the face and I lost the concentration. I felt Nate press himself against me and then he was gone. It was almost as if he'd disappeared into thin air. I heard Nate roar, and then Alek- what I assumed to be Alek anyway- roar back. I could hear them fighting with each other. I pulled and pulled trying to free myself but couldn't; whatever restrained me only bit into my skin. They fought for a long time and then there was silence. I felt someone pull at the restraints releasing me. Soon another face was in my vision but this time it was Alek. His hands slid around me and pulled me up to him. He held me in his arms, stroking my back and running his hands through my hair.

"Chloe, Chloe- c'mon." He pleaded. Slowly I could feel the strength returning to my body; the fear was slowly leaving and I could feel my arms and legs again. I wrapped my arms around him and moved so I sat on his lap. "Oh, thank God, Chloe." He whispered in my ear.

"Alek." I cried, tears exploding from my eyes.

"C'mon let's get out of here." He picked me up and walked out to the living room sitting on the couch.

"Why couldn't I move?" I asked.

"They were a special rope that the Order made. They don't use them here, they can't find away to get them in the country. The more you move, the more you fight, the more they restrain and paralyze. There's something on them that- I don't know how they work, but they do. It's alright, you're safe. You're with me. It's going to be alright." He kissed the top of my head and held me stroking my back. I listened to his heart beat trying to match my own to the pace and calming myself down.

Tears still fell down my cheeks but lighter now. Of all the things that had happened to me in the last year this was the scariest. I buried my face into the muscle of Alek's neck and breathed in his scent. It was familiar, calming, and protective. "Thank you, Alek." He just shushed me and kept rubbing my back. He murmured something but I didn't hear it. I sat up and looked at him questioningly. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I care about you Chloe- I know that this has been sort of a game for us, but it's not for me. You're not a game for me Chloe."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, I didn't leave London because of angry fathers. I left because for the last four years all I could think about was this amazing girl that came to visit over the summer. She was gorgeous with brilliant blue eyes that saw right through me and long blonde hair. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since the day I dropped her off at the airport. I left because I had to see her again, be around her. I had to feel her skin under my fingers, see her smile because of me. I left because I had to know if she felt the same way." I looked into his eyes seeing all of the vulnerability there, the love.

"Alek- I haven't ever forgotten that summer. Amy got annoyed because I talked about it so much. I never forgot you. I was only mean to you because I didn't know what else to do; I was trying not to like you. And then I guess just over the years, I convinced myself that you were this cocky bastard- okay I guess you convinced me of that- but I convinced myself that I hated that about you and hated you. But when you kissed me at the airport, I had to admit that I felt it all come back." He leaned forward and kissed me. His hands ran up my neck and tangled in my hair as he deepened the kiss. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Will you just hold me, and sleep here with me?" He nodded. I smiled and got up so he could lie down, and then lay down next to him. He curled his body around mine and encircled me with his arms squeezing tightly. It felt good to be in his arms, it felt safe and warm, it felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. And remember this story is backwards, sideways and upside down. Brian is in girl form as Briana. He doesn't show up- as a guy at least. Everything is not what it was.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont own this. **

**So I was inspired by two songs for this one: I should be sleeping by Emerson Drive and Just to make you smile Tim McGraw.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep, I'd tried to turn my brain off but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful angel in my arms. She'd gone to sleep her head in my chest as tears streamed down her cheeks now she slept with a small smile on her face. I know that I should be sleeping but I can't stop thinking about her. I can't believe what happened tonight, or almost happened. What would have happened if I wasn't here. It made me angry that a man would do that to Chloe, to anyone. I ran my fingers through her soft hair trying to calm myself. I thought back to her room, I'd have to do something with the body, before she woke up; I'd have to get rid of the blood too. I didn't want her to see any of it. I didn't want her to have to think about what happened. I didn't want to see her relive that. I wanted to protect her. Not just from this though, from everything. I hated seeing her upset, and unhappy. I hated seeing her in danger. I wish I could just take that all way. I looked over at the clock. It was almost 5 am. I looked down at Chloe and smiled. She'd said she couldn't forget me either. She'd said that she had like me. I slipped out from under her making sure she was comfortable before I walked back to her room. I flipped on the light and looked around. Luckily not too many things were broken, but it was definitely a mess. Nate's body was on the ground his flesh ripped from the bones. Blood was spattered anywhere withing a ten foot radius. I shook my head and stepped out of the room. I crossed to Valentina's office knowing that she had to have the numbers for people who could take care of this stuff. I sat down in her chair and put my legs up on the desk while I flipped through an address book.<p>

"Cleanup crew" I whispered pointing to a number. I called the number and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other side.

"Um, do you know a Chloe King?" I asked.

"What do you know of Chloe King?"

"Look, I'm Mai, I'm here with Chloe. We had an accident last night. One that needs cleaning up."

"What is it."

"Someone attacked Chloe in her room, I dealt with it, but she's shook up. I need it taken care of now."

"We're on our way." I hung up the phone and sat for a minute. I looked around the room and then got up. I checked on Chloe touching her cheek lightly and pushing the hair out of her face. She was still sound asleep. It was only 15 after five so I decided to shower. I still had blood under my nails and on my clothes. I let the hot water roll over me washing away everything, except what I felt for Chloe, that stayed. I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel about to change into some clean clothes when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want it to wake Chloe so I ran to get it. I opened it and looked at the four guys that were there.

"Cleanup crew." The front one smiled.

"Shh, Chloe's asleep. It's in her bedroom." They tiptoed in and went to the back. The one at the front stopped though.

"Valentina know you're here?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I live here." The guy nodded and turned around. I looked down and figured it was because I was naked except for the towel. I went into my room and threw on a dark hunter green button up t-shirt and a pair of light jeans. When I went back out they were carrying the body out.

"Look, pretty boy, the cleaning we have to do to get the blood out is loud, so if you don't want us to wake up Chloe than we'll have to come back later, when you're out of the house." I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Alright." They left and I was left with Chloe. I looked down at her. I pulled my phone out again and dialed the school.

"Gate's Highschool."

"Yeah, hi. Alek Petrov and Chloe King won't be in school today, they're sick."

"Alright, I'll have it recorded." I hung up and went back over to Chloe. I settled in next to her, wrapping my arms around her small delicate body. She started to stir and then her eyes fluttered open looking straight at me. She smiled and nestled against my chest pressing her body against mine.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"It's almost six." I told her. She started to get up but I held on to her.

"We have to get to school."

"I called, we're sick. We can do whatever you want today."

"Really?" She asked. I nodded cupping my hand on her cheek.

"Any where you want to go, anything you want to do. So, what is it princess?" She thought for a moment.

"Did you know the carnival was in town?"

"I didn't. Is that what you want to do?" She nodded. "Alright, that's what we'll do." She rolled out of my arms and started padding towards her room. "Chloe-" I said quickly. "Don't go in there."

"I have to change clothes." She said. I stood up and walked over to her quickly.

"Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you. You can change in my room." She looked at me questioningly but nodded her head.

"Just a pair of shorts and a tank top." I nodded and then went inside to get them. Chloe changed and then we left. I was about to push the button for the garage but she stopped me. "I want to walk," She said and pushed the ground floor button.

I would have done anything she said right now, just to make her happy. Just to see her smile.

* * *

><p>I sat and watched as Alek knocked over pyramid after pyramid of bottles down. We both could see how annoyed the guy who ran the booth was, but it really only encouraged Alek to keep going. When he'd knocked down every pyramid the man handed over the giant lion that Alek had won and grumbled something about odds or what not. Alek handed me the lion.<p>

"Remind you of anyone?" He asked.

"There is an arrogant gleam in his eye that seems familiar." I said looking from the lion to Alek. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"What's next?" he asked. I thought holding the lion close to me.

"Um, I like the bumper cars." I told him. He nodded and took my hand in his. We waited in line for a little bit before we got into the cars. At first Alek didn't try to hit me but after about four neck whipping hits from me, he got a little competitive and started to chase me. He only caught me a few times before the cars shut off and we got out. We walked around the large field where the carnival was set up, talking and laughing. Anything I wanted- he bought, and he won me the biggest prize at every game. I had never had so much fun in my life.

I'd thought about last night only once, and when I remembered all I remembered was that Alek had been there, that Alek had saved me. I knew that Nate was dead; I knew that was the reason that Alek didn't want me to go in my room this morning. It didn't bother me, I was glad he was gone. Nothing good had ever happened when he was around. He'd hurt me, twice. I looked over at Alek slyly. Alek had never hurt me; I didn't think he ever would. There was something I could sense in him that wasn't capable of hurting me in any way. I squeezed his hand lightly and then moved so that his arm was around my waist. I pinched off a piece of cotton candy and put it in my mouth. Have I mentioned how much I love the way it totally just disappears? "Today has been really good, Thank you." I told him giving him a quick kiss.

"Chloe, I'd do anything to make you smile."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, lots of reviews. Reviews make me smile- smiles make me want to write really good chapters- really good chapters mean your happy and you review. See the cycle here?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. I dont own this.**

* * *

><p>Alek and I walked out of the movie theatre after seeing Captain America. I pulled my jacket close around me, fighting off the cool night air. "Chris Evans is such a major cutie." I said smiling. Alek laughed and tried to ignore what I was saying as if it really didn't affect him. "The only thing that could make him any cuter is a sexy English accent" I smirked.<p>

Alek looked down at me. "I have a sexy English accent, so what am I missing?" he looked thoughtful as he said this.

"The ability to control yourself"

"If I don't have the ability to control myself, then why aren't kissing you right now" he said looking down at me.

"Because you're afraid of being smacked."

"You haven't smacked me when I kissed you in a long time"

"Doesn't mean I won't start up again." I warned him.

"I don't think you will. I think you enjoy me kissing you."

"Don't flatter yourself, Petrov. I've been kissed by plenty of boys and your kisses aren't any different than theirs" Alek laughed again. Maybe he was too cocky but it always worked for him in the past, and he didn't think this would be any different. He knew what his kisses did to her. He could tell in the way she looked at him as he pulled away afterwards, and the way her body shivered when he touched her beforehand.

"I highly doubt that" he laughed as he said this.

"That's your choice, but I know it's nagging at you deep down." Actually I really did feel something more when he kissed me. More than I'd ever felt with anybody else I've ever kissed. And I mean, granted, it was only Nate- and we know how that turned out, and the only other boy I've kissed was Paul when we were like 10, so I don't even think that counts. But there's no way I'm ever telling Alek that his kisses turn me upside down inside. I mean as if his head wasn't big enough already, just think of me telling him "Oh Alek, when you kiss me I can't think and I get weak in the knees." Yeah right, his head would probably explode with cockiness. Besides, I kind of like the cat and mouse game we had going- cat and mouse, why is that phrase just so insulting to me? I don't know maybe because I'm a cat and always end up being the mouse- ironic humor, no thank you.

Alek and I turned down a street so we could walk back to my house, and again like the last time I walked down this street I got an eerie feeling. This feeling like somebody was there; somebody other than just me and Alek. I just- I don't know what it is- maybe I should just not walk down this street anymore; even though it is the quickest way to get to my house from anywhere. I could tell that Alek felt it too; I could feel his muscles tense up and he pulled me closer to him, but I still didn't know what it was. I mean who is going to attack two people. Even the order is skeptical on doing that. You wouldn't think they would attack two Mai at the same time. Of course they were only after me, sure they wanted Mai to be extinct but they really could care less about Alek.

"We should move quicker." Alek whispered in my ear. I nodded but I knew it was already too late for that and we would have to make a stand where we were fighting whatever came at us. That's when I saw him, and heard them. I couldn't tell how many there were but it was a lot more than we could handle without a long drawn out fight. I spun around placing my back against Alek's looking at the three members of the order that surrounded us. Alright, it wasn't as bad as it could be, but there was no way we were getting out of this without some bloodshed on our part. This fight was going to be bad, and there was no one to go home to, no one to call. It was just me and Alek.

I let my claws slide out and tried to control my breathing and my heart rate. After all, my mom was always saying I needed to control myself in a fight or I'd get myself killed. So, that's what I did. I tried to think through it calmly and rationally and not let my instincts take over completely. Yes, my instincts save me all the time, but at the same time they are a little rash and daring.

The three member of the order in front of me spread out so that there was one still in front of me and two on either side, not to mention the one that was still facing Alek. We were surrounded, but I mean it wasn't too bad, it was only four.

It was crazy to think that they would come at us one at a time. They weren't stupid; they knew that their power was in numbers not strength. We could out do them on that any day.

I waited till they stepped closer before I attacked them; there was no point in letting them have the upper hand first. I knew that if I was going to survive this I was going to have to attack first and get rid of them as quickly as possible. I knew that Alek had been trained the same way. It was a Mai thing. We were all taught how to fight and how to survive. That's just part of life as a Mai- surviving, fighting.

I nudged my right hip back into Alek, telling him to turn so that we could each fight two of the assassins. Fortunately he understood and took a step so that we were both facing two assassins. The two facing me took small steps forward, minding their distance. Then it was my turn, I knew I had to spring now or it would be too late. I didn't really want to leave the safety and comfort of having Alek at my back but it was harder to fight that way too. It was harder to fight in confined spaces. So I leapt, I leapt with my claws spread out in front of me. They dug into his chest and I could feel his warm blood seep out over my fingers. I hated that part. I hated killing anybody; it was so unlike what I was meant to do. He kicked out at me sending me flying back. I landed on my back, but sprung up to my feet as soon as I could, knowing that the other one would be right there with a knife at my neck if I gave them the chance. I kicked out hitting the one I attacked first in the chest sending him backwards as far as I could, and then the other one was right there in my face. I hit him across the jaw and then blocked as he tried to hit me. I grabbed both sides of his face bringing it down hard as I could as I brought my knee up to meet him, hoping that would at least knock him out so I could deal with the other one who was quickly rounding up on my back. I had no idea what was happening with Alek but I could hear him fighting so I figured he had to be okay. The man collapsed in my hands and I let him go. I turned to face my other attacker, waiting for him to step forward, waiting for him to attack me. This was part of the 'I'm too rash' thing my mother was talking about. Normally I would have just attacked him not even trying to think about where he was or what was in his hand. I'm glad I stopped. He had a knife in his hand, a very long knife, with three blades. It was even bigger than the one that killed me last time. I hate knives, they suck. I'm pretty sure it's the worst way to die, and I would know I have nine lives- well seven- and I'm pretty sure that none of them are going to end the same.

I rounded on him trying to put my back towards Alek's, so that I at least knew my back was covered by someone I trusted. It worked, the assassin sidled with me. Out of the corner of my eye, still trying to watch the man in front of me with the other, I watched as Alek dealt with his two attackers. My attacker came at me, the knife poised to plunge into my heart. I roundhouse kicked his arm out of the way; the knife flew from his hand. I heard one of Alek's attackers grunt and slide to the ground. I heard the other one start to run. I slashed out with my claws catching the man across the throat, and he dropped to the street his blood spilling on to the asphalt. I turned just as Alek did. I looked at him and then we collided in a hug. I threw my arms around him squeezing him tightly and letting my breath escape slowly. One hand was on my lower back the other cradling my head against his chest. His heart was beating hard and fast I could feel it against my cheek, but I could hear something else. I could hear someone running toward us and then I could hear him yell. I looked up over Alek's shoulder and saw the last assassin running towards us, that awful knife in his hand. Without thinking I turned us around so that my back faced him. There wasn't time for Alek to change it, the knife plunged into my back and I slumped in Alek's arms. I heard him growl, but then my heart beat and blood rushing to the wound drowned out all other noise. I felt Alek let go of me and my knees hit the ground. Alek leapt over me, as he attacked the last member of the order. One knife was bad enough but three plunged into my back. I could feel my lungs filling with my own blood, it was getting harder to breathe, and the veins around my heart had been nicked I was bleeding into my body, dying slowly. I was drowning, I was wrong about the knife, drowning in your own blood was the most painful. I started to fall back but before I could hit the ground I felt strong hands grab me. I looked up and saw Alek. "Chloe-!" He cried. He was actually crying. Tears poured down his cheeks. "Why, why would you do that? Why would you-"

"I couldn't let you die." I coughed a little and my breath was coming quicker. "I'll come back, you wouldn't."

"Chloe-" He shook his head.

"Just be here when I wake up, alright. Tell me you love me, when I wake up. Let me know this was worth it. Let me know I'm not stupid." He nodded over and over again. I closed my eyes trying not to let the pain get to me. My body was numb now, I couldn't feel anything. I knew I was in Alek's arms and somehow I felt warm. My head stopped thinking and I could hear my heart slow and finally stop. I couldn't hear anything anymore.

It was dark. I stood up and looked around. I was walking in the dark. I kept walking and then there was a blinding light. Like when you are inside and step out into the sun. I blinked and shaded my eyes with my hand. When my eyes adjusted a wide desert was stretched out before me. I felt something next to me, nuzzling in my hand. I looked down and there was a lion.

"You are a pain free, daughter." The lion seemed to say. "This land is pain free."

I shook my head. It wasn't. "My body is, yes, but my heart is in pain." The lion looked up at me.

"Then it is not time for you to come back. Turn and run, you will get back to your world." I looked around once and then turned on my heel and ran. It was dark again and getting darker. I closed my eyes and kept running. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be there, I had something there worth fighting for there.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how much you love this! 20 reviews and I'll repost by thursday.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm posting early for VannaMa'Kayla and Emilyjaden101 Hope you guys like it.<strong>

* * *

><p>It all had to be a bad dream, a really bad dream. Okay it wasn't a total nightmare but it was pretty close. I'd met the most annoying boy in the world, fallen in love with him, and then sacrificed my life for him- sure it would make a great box office romantic movie, my life not so much. Things like that just didn't happen. Paul would interject that people didn't become 'superhero's' everyday either, but that was old news. News that after about a year, he was just starting to accept as normal. Everything I remembered was just a dream, it had to be. I'd wake up and my life would be normal. My mom would yell at me for how disrespectful and rash I was, I'd head off to school, Amy would meet me with coffee, and school, school would be the same it had been since last year. Jake would still be following me around and everything would be back to normal. It was all a dream.<p>

I could feel my pillows under my head, and the soft sheepskin blanket tucked under my chin. It was all as it should be. Wait- something was wrong. There was someone in my bed. That was not normal. I couldn't remember Amy sleeping over. I opened my eyes and looked around. There was a guy in my bed, a very hot guy. Something was familiar about him though, very familiar. I pushed myself up and realized that there was a bandage wrapped around my chest, I can't remember what might have happened. When I moved the guy woke up and looked at me putting a hand on my cheek, and pressed his lips against mine. I raised my eyebrow at first but as soon as his lips touched mine, I knew this was my mate, the one I'd love for the rest of my life. Alek.

"Chloe" He whispered when he pulled away. He didn't stay away for very long though; again he pressed his lips to mine this time his hand wrapped around the back of my neck pulling me towards him. He pressed down and I laid down again this time he was on top of me.

"Just be here when I wake up, alright. Tell me you love me, when I wake up. Let me know this was worth it. Let me know I'm not stupid." Those words flashed into my mind and I could remember certain things that happened. I pushed Alek back and sat up. He searched my eyes.

"I just came back to life, Alek, I don't want to suffocate and die again." He smiled and sat back.

"Chloe, I can't believe that you died to save me. Why would you-"

"Stop." I told him, covering his hand with mine. "I love you. You're my life mate." His eyes grew wide and I panicked for a moment, had we never said that before? He shook his head swallowing and blinking. I frowned; I did tell him to tell me he loved me when I woke up. "I'm sorry did I-?" I trailed off.

"No, not at all. I just never expected to hear those words come out of your mouth. I have wished and prayed that they would but, I never imagined you would actually say that." I looked down. Something was bothering me. I'd died before- twice actually, and come back almost immediately with no side effects other than I was down one life.

"How long was I-" again I trailed off.

"You were dead" He faltered when he said that. "For almost a day." I could hear his voice shake. That shocked me, almost a day? I'd never been dead that long. What was really bothering me however was that I was having trouble remembering the last couple weeks.

"Where's my mom?" I asked turning to get off the bed, grabbing my phone as I did. I heard Alek scramble to follow me. I was already dialing my mom's cell phone.

"She's out of town." I held the phone up to me ear, it was ringing.

"What about Jasmine?"

"She's spent the past two nights at a friend's house." He said looking at me funny.

"Chloe? Why are you calling-"

"Mom!" I darted into the bathroom and closed the door behind me leaving Alek outside.

"Chloe, I'm in a meeting, is this really important."  
>"I died last night mom, yeah it's kind of important." Her jaw snapping closed was audible over the phone.<p>

"Why haven't you called me before now?" She asked her voice tense.

"Because I just came back." I told her. There was silence over the line for a minute.

"How were you killed?" She asked.

"A knife, in the back." I was reluctant to tell her the last part, she would just tell me how I wasn't being careful and watching.

"How soon was it removed?" I thought for a moment before I realized I didn't know. I placed my hand over the phone and opened the door just enough for my head to poke through. Alek was sitting on the corner of my bed staring at the door.

"How long was the knife in me?"

"I took it out, after I killed the assassin, before you died." I nodded and closed the door. I told my mom.

"Why were you stabbed in the back?" She asked. I could tell she was upset, and I was just waiting for her to reprimand me.

"Because I was saving Alek. We were hugging and I saw the assassin heading for Alek and I turned so that the knife went in my back." I knew she was holding back now, I could hear the anger and frustration in her voice.

"Well dear, when you are _killed_ by an assassin, you are brought back almost immediately. When you _give up_ a life, like you did-" She paused. "You have to find your way back, and it often takes longer."

"I can't remember the last few weeks either, mom?"

"Another, side effect. It will come back."

"Mom, don't be mad. I wasn't being rash, for once, mom. I thought it all through."

"I'm not mad at you." She growled.

"Mom, I'm not deaf."

"My daughter was just killed, Chloe. I love you; I'm upset that I lost you again."

"I love Alek, mom. He's my life mate." She was quiet again.

"I have to go Chloe. I'll see you when I get home on Monday." She hung up.

"The love you was implied." I said to an empty phone. I leaned against the wall for a moment and closed my eyes. I wanted to remember, I wanted to remember why I loved Alek, and I wanted to remember what we had done. I vaguely remembered something about a carnival and Nate. He was dead. I could remember dancing at a club with Alek, I could remember running. My head hurt, I opened my eyes and walked outside. Alek was still sitting there. I smiled at him and walked over. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest and squeezed him tightly.  
>"Are you hungry?" he asked quietly. I thought for a minute.<br>"I have been dead for a day, I think I could eat." One of his arms fell from around me but he didn't let go completely as we walked out of my room. Something caught my eye on the counter. I shrunk back but Alek caught me in his arms.

"I'm sorry-" I shook my head and walked over picking the three pronged knife up in my hands. I held it up staring at it for a long time. "I'll get it rid of it." He said reaching his hand out to take it.  
>"No, I want to keep it. It's special, to us." I said and put it down on the counter again. Alek looked in the fridge and pulled some things out. He started cooking while I stood behind him, my arms wrapped around his waist. I inhaled deeply, taking in his smell. It was comforting, and I knew that I wouldn't mind having that smell around for the rest of my life- or Alek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, so seriously, if you like it, tell me. I'm thinking i'm going to end the story soon because interest seems to be dying down. If you want it to keep going, you gotta let me know!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own nine Lives.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Chloe!" Amy and I frowned, that voice did not match the body we knew was coming down the hall. I turned and faced Briana, smiling as fakely as I could.<p>

"Oh my gosh, like what are you doing here?" I said in a falsetto. She frowned slightly and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I'm worry about you, Chloe?" I rose and eyebrow and frowned. Why would she be worried about me. She caused all of my problems at school, always.

"Okay, sure." I said trying to figure out where this was going. I turned back to Amy.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt when Alek leaves you for me." I stopped and turned back to her.

"And what makes you so sure that Alek is going to leave me for you?"

"Well-" She said looking down sheepishly, like she could ever be sheepish. "The same reason that Jake, Kyle, and Tanner left you, of course." I laughed and shook my head.

"Must be horrible to always have my hand-me-downs, Briana." She frowned. I knew I'd hit a nerve, but that's what we did to each other.

"So what reason was it that they left me?"

"Well, Chloe if you could put out, you would have by now. Maybe you wouldn't have lost them." She said the first part much louder than she needed to, but that was what she had intended all along and now everyone in the hall was listening and waiting to see what would happen next. This was not the first time that we had had a knock down drag out fight, we'd even come to blows freshmen year and we always attracted attention when we were together.

"Yeah, well, I don't have to have sex with every guy I meet to feel good about myself. I feel pretty inside without it." I said placing a hand on her shoulder in mock sympathy. She glared at me and took a step closer. Our faces were only a couple inches from each other.

"Give up Alek." She growled. I laughed. That was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever said.

"One, He's not mine to give up. But he is mine, and he's going to stay that way."

"I'm warning you, Chloe, I want Alek Petrov. I will get him, just like all the other guys you ever liked."

"Oh, I'm scared. The only reason you got the others, was because I didn't want them anymore. You can try and take Alek, but he's mine like I said." She glared at me some more.

"He's not yours, he won't ever be."

"Actually-" I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and soft, warm lips pressed against my neck. "I am Chloe's. I'm perfectly happy that way, and with the way she puts out, as you put it." She took a step back, she couldn't believe that Alek had said that in front of the whole school; that she had been out done in front of everyone. I smiled and turned my face up to Alek's, he pressed his lips against mine kissing me passionately. When he was done, I turned back and smiled at Briana.

"Looks like you lost anyways. That's too bad. I applaud your determination, but sometimes that's just not enough." I wrapped my arm around Alek's waist and turned down the hall.

"I never told you the other day, but I love you too." He whispered in my ear. I blushed lightly and snuggled closer to him.

We spent the rest of the day together, well as much as we could with no classes together after lunch. Every time we saw each other whether it was for five minutes or one, they were filled with kisses. The trip home was difficult, trying to keep my eyes on the road, and not on Alek. It was a relief when we stepped into the elevator. We collided against each other, but Alek's weight won out and I was soon pressed against the wall. When the doors opened we didn't part we simply walked our way to the door. Alek had his keys out first and fiddled with them trying to unlock the door. When he did it swung open and I started to stumble back. Alek caught me and picked me up. My arms wrapped around his neck holding myself up with my legs that were wrapped around his waist. He dropped his bag on the floor and quickly threw my bag next to it. I unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time and pushed it off of his shoulders. He shrugged it off his arms one at a time. He walked to his room, leaving the shirt in his wake. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. We continued to kiss, forgetting everything. It wasn't until Alek started to lean over to lay me on his bed that I figured out what we were about to let happen. Instead of relaxing my grip on him like he was expecting me too, I tightened my arms around his neck and the muscles in my legs contracted. He pulled away and stood up taking me with him. "This isn't happening until I have a ring on my finger." I told him releasing my hold on him to stand, but his hands went to my legs holding me where I was. He walked quickly to the bathroom and pulled one of my rings out of a drawer and put it on my finger.

"Happy?" he asked before again pressing his lips to mine. He walked back to his room, still holding me in his arms. He didn't try to lay me down again right away, but he deepened our kisses pressing my body against his. We didn't hear the door open or the click clack of my mother's stiletto heels on the floor or the opening of Alek's bedroom door. The only thing we did hear was the shocked inhale of breath and the cough as my mother crossed her arms. Alek's hands jumped up off of my body and I fell to the floor. I groaned as I rolled onto my side. Alek was right there at my side and pulled me up into him.

"Chloe Angela King! Living room now! You too Alek." Alek didn't let go of my hand as he led us out to the living room. We sat down on the couch and waited. I looked over at Alek and smiled he still didn't have a shirt on. My mom walked into the room and paced in front of the TV. She cupped her chin with her hand, her lips pursed, and I could tell she was thinking. I didn't know what to expect, honestly. I knew she would be upset, I mean she'd walked in on Alek and I practically about to have sex and we were only 16 and 17. At the same time, I'd told her that he was my life mate. It was an inner struggle between being a mother and being a pride leader that was going on in her heart. Usually there was no struggle it was all pride leader, no mother.

Alek looked over at me a confused look on his face. He leaned over and whispered, "Isn't she supposed to yell at us?" I shrugged.

"I'm trying not to, Alek, but it's hard seeing as how I come home and find you all over my daughter."  
>"It wasn't just him mom, I was kissing him too."<p>

"I know." She said looking at me pointedly. I licked my lips and sank down into the couch and into Alek.

"I want to yell at you, I want to say what are you thinking? But I also have to say that I understand the pull of a life mate." Alek and I both cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps I was rash, putting you two together the way I did, but I also know that this couldn't be helped no matter how far I put you two from each other." She looked at us. "I'd prefer that my daughter sleep in her own bed- alone." She said looking now at Alek. "But I won't insist on it. You will however, not get her pregnant." Alek shook his head and held up his hands.

"Of course not, last thing this world needs is a little me running around." He smirked, and my mother glared at him.

"I'm going to let that slide, for now. Now, we need to discuss what we are going to do about keeping Chloe safe. Where is Jasmine?"

"Out, has been all week." I said.

"Fine, we'll start without her. Things are going to have to change, Chloe, and I'm not completely undecided on sending you into hiding either."

"What! NO! I'm not leaving!"

"Chloe-"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's where I'm leaving it. Suffer people, suffer. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**I hope you guys like this, it's really long, and I had tons of fun writing it!**

* * *

><p>Chloe had stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. We heard her scream and throw something against the wall. Now it was silent, but I'm sure she was just fighting the urge to scream again. Valentina stared after her for a minute before turning her gaze back to me. I sat on the couch with my arms crossed over my chest. She nodded towards Chloe's bedroom door once. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her confusedly. She nodded towards Chloe's door again. I gave her the same look. She glared at me now. "Go. Talk. To. Her." She said slowly. I mouthed the word "Oh" and then stood to go talk to Chloe. I knocked on the door and waited for a second before letting myself in. She was spread out across her bed sideways. She was on her stomach and her face was buried in a pillow.<p>

"I thought you didn't want to suffocate to death." I said going over to her bed and sliding down onto my stomach next to her. She turned her head to the side and looked at me. Her frown deepened when she looked at me. "Hey, I didn't do anything." I told her moving my arms so I leaned on one elbow

"Every time something happens, she threatens me with going into hiding. It's not my fault people want me dead, why should I change my life for them. They're the psycho killers with a grudge problem." I reached my hand out and played with her hair laying it out smooth on her back.

"It's got to be hard." I said quietly. "Not being able to live your life the way you should because you are the uniter."

"I've lived my whole life under my mom's dictatorial watch, telling me what to do, to be careful and not to go out, she's been training me in everything since I was 4. But she doesn't think I'm ready or mature enough for anything."

"That's rough." I was listening, but I was also thinking how soft and fragrant her hair was.

"If you think she's hard on me, she's worse on Jasmine. Anytime I got hurt, why wasn't Jasmine there? Why didn't you take the knife instead of Chloe? Why didn't you teach her to do that better? That's why when my mom leaves Jasmine disappears, she goes who knows where to let off steam." I nodded, scooting closer to her.

"I don't blame her. Why is your mom so harsh?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

"Because she cares. She's been pride leader here since her mate died 12 years ago, She's always said that part of her died when he did and I think that she covers it up with the cold all business manner. I think she's afraid of losing the last part she has of her mate, and that's why she's so hard on Jasmine."

"And you?"

"Me, Me I'm the hope of her people. I'm here to save them. When I lose a life it's not 'Chloe, I'm so glad you're okay now' it's 'Chloe, you lost another life, you have responsibilities' She cares about me, because she's entrusted with protecting the Uniter."

I shook my head. "I don't think that's it. I think she cares about you, I think she loves you as her own daughter. But Valentina is a woman playing in a man's world especially with the Mai. She has to mask her emotions a lot of the time, I think she just doesn't know when to shut it off. You said it yourself, she treats her own daughter just like she treats you."

"I know, everything is just so topsy-turvy. I dont know what to blieve, people who love me tell me they don't and people who don't tell me they do. I just tend to believe the opposite of what people tell me. Especially when it's about love." I looked at her, my face serious and I put my hand on her cheek.

"Chloe, you never have to worry about that with me. When I tell you I love you, I mean every word of it." she smiled and turned her face away, looking down at her hands. She didn't know what to say, I could see it on her face. Part of her was scared that I was so serious. Which I thought was stupid, why wouldn't she want me to be serious about loving her, She'd just lost a life saving me, she was completely serious. I wasn't just the annoying Brit she'd picked up at the airport almost a month ago, I was more to her than that now.

"You're mom is just trying to her best to protect you, Chloe. She wouldn't send you away if she didn't have to. She's just making sure you are taken care of, she's still considering it. And it wouldn't be forever, just a little while until things calm down."

"Once I start running, it won't stop. The Mai have been running for centuries. The order knows I'm here they won't stop till they've taken all nine lives. If I leave now, I'm never coming back. I'll be leaving everything I've ever known. Her sending me away will only keep me safe until they find out where I am and then I'm on the run again. You never stop, once you start."

"If you are forced to run, Chloe, nothing could keep me from running with you. No force in the world could stop me." She smiled and moved closer pressing her body against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed kissing the top of her head. She fell asleep in my arms, and it was the best sleep I've ever had.

* * *

><p>I woke up with my head tucked under Alek's chin, his arms still wrapped tightly around me. I kissed his chest and closed my eyes again. I thought back to last night. If I was forced to run, it would be more bearable if he was with me. "If you asked me to marry you, I'd never say no." I whispered, I barely even whispered. I didn't see Alek smile; I didn't hear the minimal spike in his heart beat. I thought he was still sound asleep. I kissed his chest again and let myself drift off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I'd heard what Chloe whispered. I'd woken when she kissed me and was about to kiss her back when I heard her talk. I froze, not wanting to interrupt her. I have to admit, I blushed. I waited awhile before pretending to wake up. I slipped my arm out from around Chloe and walked to my room to change. I stood for a moment, before walking back into her room and picking up her phone. I closed her door behind me and dialed Amy's number.<p>

"Chloe! So, Oh my gosh, you will never believe-"

"Amy" I interrupted.

"Alek?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, do you have time to hang out this morning?" I asked.

"With you?" She was obviously still confused. I couldn't blame her.

"Yeah, I need your help." I could almost hear her eyebrows shoot up and the smile spread across her face.

"With?" She asked begging for the details.

"Meet me at Café Eland?" She agreed and hung up. I returned Chloe's phone to her room and pulled her keys out of her purse. It was only five minutes later that I was at the coffee shop. I ordered a coffee and sat down waiting for Amy. She walked into the shop stopping just inside the door until she spotted me. She sat down and leaned on the table her excitement readable on her face.

"So, what is this about?" she asked.

"Chloe is feeling uprooted and unstable, I told her I'd be there no matter what- but I really want to show her." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"How can I help?" She asked confused again.

"Help me pick out a ring." I told her. Her eyebrows shot up and she jumped up and down in her seat.

"Is it gonna be a-" She stopped to excited to get it out.

"Engagement, yeah." I nodded. She jumped out of her seat, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. If not for my agility I would have been covered in coffee. We got into her car and were driving before I could even get my seatbelt on, and with Amy it was necessary. "I need you to tell me if Chloe will love it or not." I explained.

"I've been jewelry shopping with her forever. I know her tastes like they were my own."

"Good. Pull over here." She pulled into a parking spot and looked up, her mouth dropping open as she looked at the store right in front of us. BVLGARI.

"Chloe, is going to die." Amy whispered.

"Good, that's what I was going for." We walked into the store and were instantly greeted.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The attendant asked.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Any price point?" She asked, frowning slightly at the fact I was so young.

"It's not a factor." I told him. She nodded and led me around pointing out several plain but elegant options. Amy left my side at some point. Now she was practically glued to the glass case.

"ALEK!" she yelled tapping the glass. "It's perfect!" she squealed. "Pull that one!" She said to the man behind the counter. The man handed it to me. I smiled and thanked him.

"You're sure this is the ring?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Look at how pretty! It like sparkles- in the dark!"

"It sparkles in the dark, and that's why you want me to buy the ring?"

"Chloe, will like it too." I frowned. I didn't want Chloe to like it I wanted her to love it. It looked like a flower, it was a pretty ring. The petals were covered in small diamonds and then there was a large diamond in the center. I couldn't deny it was pretty. "I don't know, Amy, it's almost too gaudy." Amy looked at me incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?"

"There's just something not right about it." We kept looking, but nothing jumped out at me. They all looked the same; none of them were my Chloe. It was funny how a ring could become synonymous with the woman I loved but it was true. None of them were special enough.

That's when I saw the ring. It was in a case by itself. I walked over and pointed it out to Amy, who squealed and said "pull it out, pull it out. I want to see it!" The clerk did so and handed it to me.

"It's stunning" I said quietly. Amy smacked me across the arm.

"That's not a stunning ring, that's a I will slice off your finger to have that ring, ring."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's that gorgeous!"

"Don't slice Chloe's finger off." He warned

"Oh I wont, I'll just covet it until I get married."

"You are sure, that this is the one Chloe will love?"

"Alek, I'm going to say this slowly because apparently you aren't getting this. Chloe is going to stop breathing when you ask her to marry you. Her heart is going to stop and her brain is going to explode when she sees this ring."

"Alright. I'll take your word, then." I handed it back to the clerk and told her we'd take it. She put it in a small black velvet box, which she then put into another leather box.

She ushered us over to the cash register, and then looked at me and said very quietly, "This is going to be $2900."

Amy's jaw dropped, "D-d-do you have that much Alek? It's a gorgeous ring but Chloe-"

"I have that much, it's alright." People made too big a deal out of money here. The Mai are doing well, Chloe drives a Miada. How bad could it be? I didn't have the normal Mai wealth, however. I wasn't known as the prince-ling in London for nothing. I actually was royalty at some point. When my parents were killed they left me their money. I could live off of that for the rest of my life, without having to worry. I didn't have any problem dropping that much money on something like this, especially on someone I cared about as much as Chloe. I paid the girl and my phone rang. Chloe's picture appeared on my phone and I froze. Amy motioned for me to answer it.

"Hey, babe." I said.

"Here's your ri-" I shook my head at the clerk and she stopped.

"Who is- never mind, I don't like going to sleep next to you, and waking up alone." Chloe said pathetically.

"Hmm, but I had to get something this morning, it couldn't wait." I said smiling.

"Are you coming home soon?" She asked.

"Um, no, I've got basketball practice and then a game. I won't be home until about 7pm." I heard her sigh. I placed my hand over the speaker and spoke barely above a whisper. "Amy, can you keep this a secret?" She nodded earnestly. "I just ran into Amy, want me to send her over?" I lied.

"Yeah, sure, we can go shopping or something." She said. "Love you, Alek" I smiled, I loved hearing that.

"Love you." I hung up and took the bag from the clerk and walked outside. We sat in Amy's car for a minute. "So, she wants to go shopping. Make sure she buys something for when I propose, but don't let her know." Amy nodded and smiled and then drove me back to the coffee shop where I'd left my car. I got out and smiled at Amy. "Thanks, and don't even hint, please." She nodded and smiled and then peeled out of her parking space and headed toward the apartment. I had a fantastic plan to ask her to marry me. Chloe was really going to be mine, forever and always.

* * *

><p><strong>So here are two links for the two different rings that I talked about. So the links i had weren't working, so sorry, if you want to see a picture just let me know in a private message!<strong>

**Let me know how much you love this!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I dont own Nine Lives.**

**Guys, first I'm traveling so I will update soon but keep reviewing and read my other stories. I love reviews I don't feel inclined to write if I don't get reviews. Like I said check out my other really good story ACROSS DIFFERENT WORLDS! Again, like this one it's really different, it's got alot of anger and different cultures and new characters! Alot of you have already liked it and given me some reviews and I love you guys that did it! If you are reading this, continue reading, review and then check out the other story! **

* * *

><p>"Chloe dear, I know that you are out with Amy right now, but I just wanted to let you know that we have company tonight."<p>

"What?" I whined.

"Chloe, they have been traveling around the country visiting all of the prides, San Francisco is their last stop before they return back to Turkey."

"THEM!" I shouted. Amy dropped the fur jacket she was holding and looked over at me, with the rest of the store. I looked around and smiled nervously. "Them!" I whispered hoarsely.

"Chloe, the Demir's are the head of the Mai."

"I'm the Uniter, I don't care that they are the leaders." I grumbled. Amy grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her as she went for the dressing rooms. I sat down in one of the chairs and threw my bag onto the floor next to me.

"You may be the Uniter, but they are the ones that decide you stay here with me. You will be here, you will be on time, and you will be dressed appropriately. No arguments." My mom hung up, leaving me on the other side speechless. Amy stepped out of the dressing room and spun around showing me what she had on.

"I have to go to a thing tonight." I grumbled.

"A thing?" She asked.

"Remember when we went to Turkey and stayed with that family?" I asked her as we went back out into the store.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, they had those five boys that were like all over you; but you were so crazy in love with Alek, you couldn't stand them."

"I wasn't in love with Alek, but yes. They are here, and I have to spend the night entertaining them." I was looking through the dresses now.

"Well, at least you'll have Alek to keep you entertained" She wiggled her shoulders back and forth with a funny smile on her face.

"True." I mumbled. I picked out a few dresses and walked back to the dressing room.

"So, how are things between you and Alek?" Amy asked from the room next to me.

"Good, he always knows the right thing to say. I think that I could actually spend the rest of my life with him! Isn't that so weird, I'm not even through my sophomore year in high school, and I'm thinking about spending the rest of my life with a guy I just really met like a month ago." I thought I heard her gasp and giggle, but I tended to turn off my Mai hearing when I was with Amy.

"I don't think it's crazy at all." She said. "Hey do you have a dress on yet? I want to see!"

"Yeah, yeah hold on." I looked at myself in the mirror smoothing my hands over the front of the dress. It was a sleek cream colored fitted strapless dress. It came down to just below my knees with a slit up the back. Cream sequins were heavy at the top and then thinned as they went down the dress. I looked at myself again in the mirror once I stepped outside. "I'm outside." Amy poked her head out and her jaw dropped.

"Chloe, you really need to get that dress."

"It's pretty, but I don't really have anywhere to wear it." I saw her eyes get really big and she smiled from ear to ear.

"I know where you can wear that dress! It will be perfect!"

"What is that?" I asked her turning to look at her.

"Oh- well…" I could see her thinking. "Alek might ask you to go to the spring fling." I raised an eyebrow and stared at her. She wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I was too stressed out to push her. I went back into the dressing room and tried on the next one. It didn't even make it out of the dressing room, but the third one was perfect for tonight. It a fitted drop waist dress in a stretchy material in a deep burgandy. The skirt was a little short but I really liked it. I went outside to show Amy who was waiting for me.

"Perfect for tonight." I told her spinning. She laughed and I went to change back into my clothes. We purchased our things and then Amy drove me home. We sat in her car for a little bit just talking because I really wanted to avoid going upstairs for as long as possible. My phone rang and I looked at it. My mom. "Yeah?" I answered.

"Where are you?"

"I'm downstairs."

"Get up here, we have to leave in an hour!"

"Leave?" I asked "I thought they were coming over?"

"No of course not, they booked a private room in the Broadmoore." She explained her voice stil tense.

"Alright, I'm on my way up." I explained to Amy and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>I flipped my wet hair out of my eyes and pulled my phone out of my bag. When I dug through to find it, I found the small velvet box and smiled. I saw my phone and pulled it out, I had two text messages.<p>

**Valentina: Dinner tonight. Broadmoore Hotel, Sage room. 7 pm. Dress nice.**

I sighed, all I wanted to do was go home, shower and cuddle up with Chloe on the couch. I did not want to be in some monkey suit entertaining people. I opened the other text message.

**Amy: She got the perfect dress!**

I smiled. Of course she did.

**Alek: Thanks Amy.**

I threw my phone back in my bag and said goodbye to the guys before driving back to the penthouse. Everyone was gone when I got there. Assuming that Chloe told her mom that I got done at seven and would come after I jumped in the shower, but I didn't take the time I wanted. If I was too late I was sure to get a phone call. I threw on a pair of black slacks and a black dress shirt. I put some gel in my wet hair and messed it up a little with my fingers, before putting on some cologne and heading out the door. It was almost eight when I arrived.

I walked back to the Sage room and let myself in. Jasmine, who was sitting on a couch in the corner with a girl around her age, looked up at me and smiled. I looked around the room. The Demir's. I ground my teeth, I hated this family. They thought that they were the best, an elite family in the Mai who breeded like rabbits. I could hear their sordid brood in a back room. Valentina caught my attention and motioned for me to come over. "Alek, you know Irem and Canan Demir." Valentina said placing a soft hand on my shoulder. I extended my hand.

"Of course." I said tightly. I shook Irem's hand returning his show of power as he squeezed harder than he needed. It was a stupid game, one I didn't initiate. I knew I was more powerful than people I met. It was a sophomoric and petty, but I was more than willing to show my dominance to this pompous ass who called himself the head of the Mai. Canan held her hand out daintily, waiting for me to kiss her fingers lightly, again I refuse to play their games. Why should I? My blood was much bluer and more powerful in Mai society. I'm not bragging or anything but if we were at an official Mai meeting with the full ceremonial crap that I tended to avoid- because I know where I stand and don't have to play the games these people did- I'd be seated first. I clasped her fingers in my hand for only a second before dropping my hand to my side and sliding it in my pocket. I played with the small velvet box turning it over in my hand. I saw her purse her lips and I couldn't help but smirk. "I hope you are enjoying your trip home." I said emphasizing home. Irem glared at me.

"Yes, we are, although our accommodations have not been what we are used to in Turkey. But our palace is hard to compare. You would know about that, would you not master Petrov." It was my turn to glare at him. It had been an intentional dig at the death of my parents. He knew that I barely made it out of the burning mansion so many years ago.

"Actually, I'm quite satisfied with my arrangements at Valentina's. And of course showing up at a last minute does put a cramp in reservations." I smirked again.

"Yes, we have heard how _satisfied_ you are, much like London right Alek?" Canan said. My face fell, I knew what she was hinting at.

"It's nothing like London at all, it's entirely different and more important." I looked at both of them. "If you'll excuse me." I took a step back before turning and following the sound of Chloe's musical laughter. I let myself into the back room and took a deep breath controlling myself as I saw Chloe surrounded by the Demir's fives sons. Chloe looked up at me and smiled giving me a small wink. I smiled back for a brief second before the guys attention focused on me. I moved my head, motioning for Chloe to come over to me. She blushed but didn't move her eyes warning me.

"Petrov!" Deniz said. He was the oldest almost six years my elder, and he tried to use that to his advantage without success. He stood up and took my hand in his. I pulled it from his grasp.

"Deniz." I said tersely. The other four of his brothers between the ages of 25 and 15 all greeted me in their own exasperating way before returning to faun all over Chloe. I expected for Chloe to ignore them, to repel their advances. She didn't. If anything she encouraged them. I threw myself into a chair.

"In all my travels I have never seen such a beautiful woman." Altan whispered in her ear. (all the brothers look like varying instances of Avan Jogia) He was 17 and he used his looks and assumed power to win over any woman he wanted. Okay I can't say I don't do the same thing, except for the fact that my power wasn't just assumed it was real; and Chloe had no idea of how much power I actually held. The other difference between us was that I wasn't as indiscriminate when it came to my 'companions'. There had only been a couple for me, here and there when I found a girl that could keep my mind off of Chloe for more than a few minutes. Altan had left girls scattered heartbroken and pregnant across the world. I wasn't that stupid, of course, I was pining for Chloe too. My whole world had revolved around Chloe, and here she was flirting with possibly the lowest scum in the world. I grimaced and pulled my phone out trying to focus on my emails. That's when I heard it.

"We could, go upstairs. I'll give you a tour of my room." Altan whispered kissing Chloe on the neck.

"Shove off" I shouted standing up. Altan looked up at me and stood walking over to only a foot away. "Chloe isn't yours to play with." I said coolly. "You touch her again, and I'll make sure you never have that kind of fun again." I felt Chloe put a hand on my arm and push me back. Altan smiled and looked down at Chloe wrapping his arm around her waist. I felt the heat rise on my cheeks and I stepped forward again.

Chloe place a hand on my chest and slipped out of his arms, "I wasn't going to take you up on it anyway." Chloe said.

"Alek, Chloe may be your girl when you're here, but she was having fun with us before you got here." Deniz said coming to stand by his brother and snatching a kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"Alright, let's get this straight; I'm not Alek's. I'm not anyone's, especially Alek's. He's just some guy that lives in my house." I tensed feeling that velvet box press against my leg. My jaw clenched and I took a step back. Both boys smiled triumphantly.

"Looks like Alek lost his game. You're living with her, probably sleeping with her and you're just a guy. Yeah, too bad that the one girl you've loved your whole life, doesn't care." Deniz said. I couldn't take it anymore. Between Chloe and the Demir's I was fed up. I was at my breaking point. I swung at Altan's pretty face. He fell backwards holding his face in his hands. I knew that I'd have the other brothers on top of me within seconds but I didn't care. Deniz was on me in a minute he punched me in the stomach before Chloe pushed him away. Another replaced him.

"ENOUGH!" Chloe yelled and they all stopped. She took my hand in hers and pulled me up. "I think you should go, Alek."

* * *

><p><strong>So, is Chloe as serious as you all thought about Alek, or was it just a game? IF he asks is she going to say yes? And what was with her participating in the flirting? Tell me what you think!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**DIsclaimer I dont Own this, even though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"I think you should go, Alek." I told him. I kept my voice calm but inside I wanted to go with him.<p>

"No, Chloe, I'm not leaving without you. I'm not leaving you with them" Alek said leaning close to me. I shivered but still kept my mask on.

"She said go man. She made her choice." Altan said. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Choice my ass." Alek responded pushing his arm off of me.

"Well, you see that's where you're wrong because it wasn't your ass she chose now was it. It was mine." Altan smirked.

"I'll show you your ass, I know it's hard to see it seeing as how it's on your face, but I can rearrange that for you." He and Altan were quickly stepping up to each other. I could see another fight springing to life and stepped in between them.

"Alek, please, just go." He turned and I could see his jaw clench as he looked at me.

"Chloe, I'm not playing this game anymore. We've played this game before, and I'm done playing." I could tell he was upset.

"I'm not playing a game, Alek." I said, knowing this would only make it worse.

"What?"

"I'm not playing a game." Alek looked at me; I could see the hurt and the anger in his eyes. He turned and stormed from the room leaving me to chase after him.

* * *

><p>"I'm protecting you!" I shouted after him.<p>

"Protecting me?" He turned on me our faces only a few inches from each other. "What are you protecting me from Chloe!"

"Them." I said motioning around the room. "Don't you see what this is? This isn't them checking up on us. They are out for blood, my blood. How do you think I got put in a room all alone with the five boys? I sure as hell don't want to be. I won't let your blood be spilt in the process."

"Chloe, I have interacted with the god forsaken Demirs for my entire life. I've seen them look down on everyone, treating them like they are trash when they aren't any better. They aren't better than anyone. Half the people that serve under them are truer Mai than they are. Especially you Chloe, you are the Uniter, what are you doing cowering in front of them? You should be doing whatever the hell you want." He paused and searched my eyes. "I don't care what you do, I'm done." Alek turned and continued out the door. Everyone was staring at me waiting to see what I would do. I wanted to go after Alek, but I knew that my mom would never let me leave without a fight. My mom coughed, and I looked up at her. I knew what she wanted, what she expected from me. She'd had that talk with me earlier. I was supposed to keep the Demirs happy. I wasn't supposed to get into any fights; I was just supposed to go along with everything, regardless. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be with these people especially with those boys. My mom had put me there to keep everybody happy, so that I could stay. I took a step forward and hesitated.

I thought back to Alek, I couldn't believe my mom had just assumed that Alek would go along with everything when he got here, that he'd accept her reason for me protecting him. That was the only reason I went along with what she said, I was protecting him. The Demir boys hadn't stopped before killing another male if they were in their way. She said that if they weren't happy they could take me with them, leaving Alek in a bleeding heap. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want Alek to die. If I hurt Alek tonight and spent the rest of my life trying to make it up, instead of not hurting him and never seeing him again, that's what I was going to do. I couldn't stand not seeing him again, if he was upset I could at least still see him every day.

My mom coughed again when I didn't move. I turned around and Altan and Deniz were there, waiting at the door with ferocious smiles on their lips. "So I see you're taking me up on my offer. He offered me his hand and I recoiled like it was a snake.

I shook my head slowly at first then it grew as I said, "No, I don't." I stepped back and looked around. "He was right, Alek was right. I'm done being your dancing monkey. It's time I decided things for myself, and that's not staying here. I'm sorry mom, but I won't play their game. They stole their titles, they aren't owed anything. I'm going after Alek." I turned and ran from the room after Alek. I stopped outside the Broadmoore and sniffed the air.

I found him at Café Eland, but he wasn't alone. Briana was there, sitting unbearably close and smiling the whole time as she drew little circles on his chest with her finger. "I thought we were done playing games." I said stopping at the table. Alek looked up at me and stood.

"What are you-"

"I came after you. Which you obviously weren't expecting." I turned around to walk out when Alek caught my arm.

"I didn't invite her here, she came in after I did. She was just being-"

"Alek, apparently all we are good at is playing games with each other, maybe we should just put the game away for good." I kept myself from crying but just barely. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before turning and leaving. When I stepped outside it was raining, but I didn't care. I took off my high heels and ran through the rain. I went to Amy's house, I needed to be away from everyone, I need to talk to my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this is shorter than some of my more recent ones, but I'm really busy. And i'm going to slow down on writting because i'm starting school. So I'm sorry but keep following and I'll update as often as I can<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer. I dont own**

* * *

><p>"What happened? You're soaked!" She pulled me inside and up to her bedroom. She pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and handed it to me. "What's wrong, Chlo?" I sniffed and wiped my eyes as I changed.<p>

"Alek and I got in a really big fight."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." She said sitting on the bed.

"No, Amy it was really bad. I broke up with him." I said sitting across from her and cuddling one of her pillows.

"You, what!" She said her eyes growing really big.

"Things happened at dinner, and I went to explain and he was with Briana. I told him that all we knew was how to play games with each other, and maybe it was time to put it away for good."

"No, no, no! Chloe, you have to go and get him back!"

"Amy, all we're doing is hurting each other."

"No! You aren't, I've seen you together-"

"Amy, it over. He doesn't want me. My mom, had me entertain the Demir boys and things got out of hand. She didn't want me to upset them so, I flirted back and then Alek came and it just kind of blew up. I said a lot of things that were not at all true but I couldn't tell him that I was just acting-"

"Chloe, please, just tell him. Take the time. I know he loves you!"

"Amy, I just really want to stay here tonight. Okay. I don't know if I can handle a big blow out with Alek." Amy nodded but I could tell she was upset. I threw the pillow up to the top of the bed and lay down closing my eyes. We both fell asleep, but I knew that I wouldn't sleep well.

_When I got home I went into Alek's room and found it empty. All of his clothes were gone, his things in the bathroom were gone. He'd left. I sat on his bed and cried. I laid down on his pillow and closed my eyes, I could smell his cologne and his shampoo/gel on the pillow. I breathed in deeply, before opening my eyes. There was a note on the mirror. I walked over and pulled it off the mirror. _

"_Chloe- You were right, let's just put the game away. I don't think that anything is worth the pain you've caused. I loved you- I would have loved you forever, forever just wasn't long enough. Good bye." _

_My tears clouded my vision and I felt one fall onto the sheet of paper. It fell from my fingers and I laid back onto the bed. I stayed there for the next two weeks. I didn't eat except what Valentina forced into me. I didn't sleep, it brought on nightmares. I'd even called him. "Alek-" _

"_Chloe" _

"Chloe" again he said my name. Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned pulling out from under their grasp. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to do anything. "Chloe" This time they put their hand on my cheek and ran their thumb over my cheek bone. I opened my eyes and gasped. Tears immediately sprung up into my eyes.

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed my hands behind my head while I stared at the ceiling. It was almost one when I heard the door open. I heard the click of high heels but only two. I frowned, Chloe wasn't there. I wasn't going to let her go; I didn't know what tonight was. I knew that I couldn't forgive her right away, but I knew eventually I would. I'd gone to the coffee shop fully intending on going back to the hotel to pick Chloe up and drive her home, which was why I was so surprised when she showed up. I had just gotten a coffee and sat down to think when I felt hands sneak around my neck and lips press against the soft spot behind my ear. I turned to see Briana. She sat down next to me pulling her chair as close as she possibly could. "Someone looks incredibly sexy tonight." She said smiling. She leaned over, her shirt exposing her breasts as they begged to spill from the lacy bra she had on. I looked down at my mug and blushed slightly. "You aren't going to say the same for me?" She asked, pushing her bottom lip out in a pout.<p>

"You look the same as ever, Briana." I took a sip of my coffee and refused to meet her eyes.

"So, where is King tonight?"

"She's at a dinner."

"And she's stupid enough to leave you alone?" She said walking her fingers up my chest. "If you were mine, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. I wouldn't let you put this shirt on either." She traced little circles on my chest as she looked up at me.

"Briana, Chloe may not be here, but I love her. So, if you don't mind just stepping off." I told her.

"I thought we weren't playing games-" Chloe said.

The door opened and I looked up to see the last person I expected. Valentina was waiting at the door. "May I come in?" She asked. I swung my legs around and sat down nodding. She pulled out my desk chair and sat. "I wanted to apologize to you, and explain what happened." I nodded again unsure as to what to say. "I'm not the best mother, I will freely admit that. My girls have raised themselves and very well if I do say so, I wish I could claim the credit for that. They know what they want and they get it one way or another, just like me. However, Chloe has developed another quality that is like her mother. She cares about other people, often to the point that she will hurt herself to keep them happy. She did that tonight. She was making sure that nothing went wrong in front of the Demirs. I was wrong to ask her to make sure the boys were happy at all costs. Jasmine has informed me of some of the things that Chloe went up against tonight and to please me, subjected herself." She stopped for a minute. I just stayed where I was watching her quietly. "It was wrong of me, to trick her the way I did too. I told her that the Demir's were known for killing male competition when it came to a mate they wanted. I told her to pretend there was nothing between you so they wouldn't go after you. Although that is true, I used it to my own advantage to keep the peace with my bosses. She loves you, and everything she said tonight was exactly what I told her to." I swallowed hard, wanting her to stop.

"Valentina-"

"Wait, I'm not done. I'm here to tell you that I'm done interfering with you and Chloe, if anything I will fully support you in any way." She said. She smoothed her skirt across her lap and then stood. She started to leave but I stood up quickly and blocked her way.

"Actually, there is something-" I helped her to sit down again and sat down on the corner of the bed. "I want your permission to ask Chloe to marry me."

"She's only 16, I cant-" She stopped looking me in the eyes. "I give you permission. As a mother, I'd like for her to finish high school at least before you get married. I do know that you are a young man that will be able to take care of her in every sense, and that comforts me." She nodded and patted my shoulder before standing. She stopped at the door and turned back. "She is at Amy's" She said and then closed the door.

I smiled sitting on the bed for a minute. I stood up and threw on a sweat shirt before driving over to Amy's. Not wanting to explain why I was there to her parents I snuck up to her window and knocked lightly. No one moved inside. I took my phone out and texted her.

**Alek: Amy let me in your window!**

Her phone lit up and buzzed on her bedside table and I saw her head shoot up. She read the message and looked up over at me. I waved and pointed at the lock. She walked over and let me in. I stopped and stared at her. "Never figured you for a lacy silk person." I told her.

"You never figured me at all." She said. "Now, will you two make up. It's killing me to know you have that ring in your pocket and all hell is breaking loose." I smiled and walked over to the far side of the bed. Chloe had tears running down her cheeks. I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered her name. She shrugged it off still asleep. I moved my hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away with my thumb. "Chloe" I whispered again. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, a flood of tears spilling over her eyes again. "C'mon, let's go home." I told her, she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how much you love this right now! <strong>

**What did you think of Valentina? **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. So I didn't get hardly any reviews on this chapter and it's making me sad and I'm thinking that I'm gonna end the story alot sooner than I want to or was going to. If you want to save it tell me please, or I'll end the story.. So I thought I'd do something a little different, do it from a different perspective at least just to start, and it's kind of funny. But anyway just hold in there while Paul gives you his thoughts.**

**Who has forgotten the fact that Alek still hasn't propsed yet? I haven't- i guess that's good news for you guys isn't it! haha let me know how you think he'll propose to her?**

* * *

><p>I just nodded as Amy talked. I'd really stopped listening about an hour into this- wait let me look at my watch- three hour long rave about how cute Alek and Chloe are together and how they are going to be together forever. She likes how Alek treats Chloe or something. I don't know, like I said I totally stopped listening. I mean I have a comic book in my backpack that I wouldn't mind reading or even making out with Amy. I'm not the kind of guy that usually zones out like this, normally I love listening to Amy talk, but not about some other guy and what she loves about him. She's looking expectantly at me now and I have no idea what she is expecting.<p>

"Paul?" she whined. I looked at her for a minute trying to act like I was thinking. "So, is that a yes?" She asked again.

"Oh, um yeah sure, I don't know why not." I said trying to cover.

"You'd really let me have a threesome with Alek and Chloe?" she asked. I know my eyes were like bulging out of my head and I couldn't think all I could do was shake my head.

"What!" I saw her smile and then blush and then she finally just burst out laughing. "What?" I asked again.

"I was kidding, I know you weren't paying attention. That will teach you." She said standing. She grabbed her purse and started to walk out of the coffee shop. I hurried to grab my stuff and catch up to her almost knocking over our coffee cups and my chair in the process.

"So you were totally and completely kidding about the threesome, right?" I asked her just to make sure.

"Well, I haven't been invited to-"

"You wouldn't say yes, right?" She turned to see me now and put her hands on both sides of my face.

"No, Paul. If I won't have sex with you, I'm not going to have a threesome with my best friend and her boyfriend."

"Good." I mumbled as we continued to walk. Sometimes, I just can't figure Amy out. I've known her forever but I just don't know how to understand her head sometimes. Why can't life- well other than Chloe- be like a comic book?

Alek was still asleep when I woke up. I stayed in his arms for awhile enjoying his warmth but my mind was running and I couldn't stay still. I got up and looked around his room. It had changed a lot since it was Jasmines. The walls were still a dark green but instead of the lighter greens and blues that Jasmine had decorated with there was more gray and black. There was a large big screen TV on the wall, that I noticed had continual score blocks from ongoing games running across the screen. I shook my head, typical Alek. I continued to look around. He had a desk and a dresser but other than that and the bed which had a black satin bedspread and pillows the room was empty. I walked around and stumbled over his pants from yesterday. I picked them up and started to fold them when a small velvet box fell out of the pocket. I froze for a moment not sure what to do. I didn't want to snoop, but then again it had fallen out of his pocket. I wanted to know so desperately what was in the box. Was it the kind of box I thought it was? I dropped the pants on top of it and turned around wrapping my arms tightly around me so I didn't reach to grab it unconsciously. I almost ran from the room and stopped in the middle of the living room. I wanted to scream, and to dance, I wanted to kiss the sleeping boy in the other room. Jasmine was sitting at the bar eating breakfast. I skipped over and threw my arms around her shoulders. "Today is an especially gorgeous day." I told her walking over to the fridge.

"Last night that good, huh?" She asked. I turned around to give her a face.

"Is that any way to think of your little sister?" I asked her. She shrugged and continued eating.

"So, what's the big deal?"

"I found a box!" I squealed. She raised an eyebrow her spoon hanging from between her fingers.

"A box?"

"A special box." I said dancing slightly. She shook her head looking at me like I'm crazy.

"You have officially been hit over the head too many times." She said.

"A black velvet box, like the kind you get rings in." I said hoping she'd get it now.

"We have tons of those around the house." I rolled my eyes and leaned across the bar.

"In Alek's pocket!" I squealed quietly so no one but the two of us could hear. I could still see my sister wasn't putting it together. "An engagement ring!" I told her.

"You don't know that." She said. She was totally bumming me out now.

"So…" I whined.

"So, you've known him for like a month, no one proposes that soon, especially not at your age."

"Alek and I love each other, he'll propose."

"Whatever. Look, I know guys like Alek- they don't settle for one girl, if you know what I mean. Just be careful." I squinted my eyes at her and walked away. She didn't know Alek, he was different. He was my one true love, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He wasn't like the douche bags Jasmine had dated, Was he?

* * *

><p><strong>So...I want to be different and say dont review, but then i wouldn't get all the fabulous comments that you all leave me and that would make me sad and want to not do this, so yeah review! Go, do it, now...why are you still reading this and not reviewing?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything sadly.**

* * *

><p>I could hear Chloe in the shower as she sang quietly to herself. I smiled and rolled out of bed. I adjusted my pajama pants and slid the bathroom door open. The steam enveloped me and I walked quietly to the toilet and leaned against the wall as I flushed and waited. I heard Chloe scream and jump around wrapping the shower curtain around her to shield herself from the boiling water. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked to where I was and scowled. "Alek! Get out, I'm-" She looked down at herself.<p>

"Unclothed." I supplied for her. She scowled at me. She threw some water over at me and I walked over to her.

"Alek, don't you dare!"

"We slept together last night, what will it matter." I said stepping closer.

"We slept next to each other not together!" she sputtered. I snaked my arm around her, careful to only touch her around the waist.

"We could change that." I whispered a smile playing on my lips. She raised her eyebrow and then her face settled into a look I'd never seen before.

"Okay, let's do it." She said. I stepped back my eyebrows snapping together.

"What?" I asked her.

"Let's sleep together." My hands were shaking and I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"Woah, are you serious?" I asked her stepping back towards the door.

"Or you could just get in the shower with me, it'd save time." She was biting her lip now. I couldn't breathe.

"What?" I squeaked out. Yes, squeaked. My voice cracked for the first time in like five years.

"Don't ask for something you aren't prepared for Petrov." She told me closing the shower curtain. I leaned against the door for a minute before going back into my room and sitting on the bed. She'd been teasing, but she had still said yes and I'd panicked. I've become so used to her refusing me that I realized it wasn't something I necessarily needed anymore. I had Chloe's love, I would always have that and as long as I had that I didn't need anything else. I still wanted it however. I guess I screwed up that chance. The bathroom door opened and Chloe came out wrapped in a towel her wet hair hanging down her back. She walked over to me and leaned over grazing my lips with her own. They were still moist and plump from the steam. When she pulled away I followed her standing up and pressing my body against hers, pulling her as close to me as possible. I pulled my head up and rested my forehead against hers. "I'm prepared for anything you dish out, darling." I told her and then tugged lightly on her towel before leaving the room. I heard her squeal and clench the towel closer to her- even if I hadn't tugged it that hard. I smirked and went into the kitchen. The next couple days would be fun. I'd make sure of it.

**Alek: Go to the garage.**

I looked at the text message and shook my head. I walked next door and knocked before letting myself in. "Real-" Alek wasn't there. My phone beeped again.

**Alek: You'll need your keys. **

I stared down at my phone for a minute and then went to my room and grabbed my keys and purse. I looked down at myself in a pair of jean shorts and a loose flowy tank top. I shrugged and walked out the door. I went down to the garage and walked to my car. On the windshield was a note.

**Get on Sunset Blvd and drive for two miles. –A**

I frowned. He was being a retard. What was this game? Never the less I was participating in it. I was curious what he was doing. I knew he had that ring, I knew for sure he hadn't asked me yet. Maybe that's what this was. I hoped so!

I'd told him I wouldn't sleep with him until there was a ring on my finger, and I really meant it. However, after last night and our little episode in the shower this morning I didn't want to hold out much longer. I didn't think I could. Feeling his warmth against me last night as his strong muscular arms wrapped around me and his body pressed against mine drove me crazy. I don't think I could say no if he asked me again. I woke up this morning with my face buried in his chest his arms wrapped around me securely. It was the best thing I've ever experienced. My phone beeped again, breaking my concentration.

**Alek: Turn Right on Sloat Blvd.**

I turned my blinker on and turned on to the street.

**Alek: Park off to your right.**

I saw the spot and pulled into it. I put the top up on the car and got out. I looked around and locked the door. I waited for the next text message. This boy was crazy- but I loved him.

**Alek: Walk a block and go into the coffee shop on the corner**

I did what he said and found the coffee shop he was talking about. I went inside and looked around. He wasn't here. Was this all a joke?

**Alek: Talk to Michael.**

I went up to the counter and looked at the man's nametag. He wasn't Michael. "Um can you tell me if Michael is working today?" I asked. He looked up at me incredulously and sighed.

"You don't want coffee?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Just Michael." I could tell he was annoyed by this but he went to the back anyway. I waited for a few minutes and then a man closer to my age came out. He was smiling. "Michael?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed something out of the fridge. It was a cup. He handed it to me and smiled.

"Carmel macchiato." He said. I smiled, confused, but took it anyway. It was my favorite, what can I say. "Turn it around." He said before going back to the back. I turned the cup around in my hand and looked at it.

**Leather couch, in the back right corner. –A**

I looked around and saw the couch. Okay, I was getting tired of this. I took a sip and then walked over to the couch. When I got there, there was a rose on the cushion. It hadn't been there before. I tuned my hearing to the coffee shop searching for Alek. I couldn't hear his heart beat. That confused me but I figured he'd send me another clue so I sat down and waited.

"look up" my head snapped up. Alek was standing in front of me.

"All of that for coffee and a rose?" I asked standing up. There was no space between us only mere centimeters and his height separated our faces. He looked down at me his eyebrow cocked. I could see the corner of his mouth twitch as he tried to suppress the smirk.

"Aren't I enough?" he asked the mirth playing in his voice.

"Of course you are, but you live literally right next to my room, we could have done this-" I said motioning about the two of us. "at home"

"No, we couldn't." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "This isn't it." He grabbed my hand in his and pulled me out the door. We walked a couple blocks and then we stopped. I could tell he was looking at me waiting, but I was too busy looking around.

"You brought me to the zoo?" I asked trying to contain my excitement. I looked over at him and I knew that I had the biggest childlike smile on my face. He nodded.

"I thought it was time we had some fun." He pulled me forward and we went into the zoo.

Her eyes were filled with excitement and magic as we walked through the zoo. She held my hand the entire time unless her arms were wrapped around my waist. It felt good to be with her like this, carless and free to just enjoy her. So much had happened in such a short time. This girl had completely turned my life around, not that I was complaining. I felt her tug on my arm as she half ran half skipped over to a cotton candy stand. I reached in my pocket and pulled my wallet out and grabbed a few bucks. I handed it to the man and let her pick what color she wanted. She grabbed a bag that was as full as it could possibly get and then looped her arm through mine and opened the bag. She pulled off a piece and popped it in her mouth. Her hand shot back in the bag and pulled a piece off again this time offering it to me. I opened my mouth and let her put it in my mouth. I closed my lips around her fingers pulling the cotton candy from her fingers. She rolled into me so she was facing me and smiled. She pulled her fingers from my mouth and stuck her hand back into the bag. We kept walking looking at all the animals watching the ones that seemed to be doing something for awhile. We stayed especially long at the lion area. I couldn't blame her, I loved watching our 'cousins' when I got the chance. We grabbed some lunch and talked for awhile. It sounds stupid but I loved watching her talk. She was so expressive and excited about anything she talked about.

"I love this, I can't believe that we are doing this. This is just perfect! The zoo just brings out the kid in me." She gushed. I know she knows about the engagement ring, I caught her staring about the imprint of it in my pants pocket earlier when I was getting our drinks. I've been carrying it everywhere just in case. I don't want to plan some romantic date and ask her, it's been done before. Chloe means the world to me, and I'll gladly give it to her but I want to propose when the time is absolutely right.

We finished eating and got up to finish our rounds of the zoo before leaving. I even bought her one of those stuffed monkeys where the feet Velcro together so it hangs on you. On our way back to her car I put her on my back and carried her and the monkey. I sat her in the passenger seat closed her door and then went over to the driver's seat and sat down. She had her head back against the head rest and a huge smile on her face. I looked over at her and smiled. She turned her head to look back at me. "You are amazing, I love you." She said. In those two short sentences I knew all her love and passion were there.

"I love you more than I can say."

* * *

><p><strong>So... Tell me what you think, my theory is that I get more reviews when things are going crappy so prove me wrong because I know you like these moments to! <strong>

**Write write write!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, so do you think you are a Benjamin Stone fan? Let's see how big. This chapter is really short because I wanted to do a happy teasing one again, and I just happened to come across a little something that I could use. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own this!**

* * *

><p>"I thought that maybe we could go to that French film they are showing tonight." Alek said coming up next to me in the hall. I looked up at him and smiled.<p>

"Since when do you care about foreign films that are supposed to enlighten you to other cultures?" I asked wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Oh I love the French culture that this movie is promoting." He smiled placing his forehead against mine for a second.

"Did the French club pick out another make out movie for their night?" Alek smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and smacked him lightly in the stomach.

"I really hope you say yes, because I already bought tickets. I thought we could bring a little food, a couple nice soft, warm blankets and make a night out of it."

"And just what kind of night did you want to make out of it?" I asked. He was steering us to the back doors to the parking lot. I'm sure he wanted to go get lunch.

"Did you not see my eye brows a minute ago?" He asked tapping his fingers against my side.

"I did, but I meant beyond the making out part."

"Oh, do I get a beyond?" He asked looking over at me suggestively.

"I don't know do you?" I asked pulling out of his grasp and going over to my side of the car.

"Chloe King you are a tease." He said sitting next to me. I patted his hand consolingly and threw the car into gear.

"Hmm, but you'd be bored otherwise now wouldn't you" I told him. He nodded and pulled my right hand up to his mouth and kissed every single finger lightly. I shivered but kept driving not wanting to let him know just how dizzy that made me feel.

We ended up going to the French movie night, and true to his word- as always- Alek brought a picnic and a nice comfy blanket to sit on. The basket he had was filled with some of my favorite things. He had gotten us pizza to begin with, and then chips and some other snacks and he finished it off with chocolate covered strawberries. He offered the container to me and I just stared at the box. "You know that this isn't going to get you anything right?" I asked him. He smirked and looked back at the movie for a moment.

"I don't need chocolate covered fruit to get what I want from you, kitten." He said feeding me a strawberry. I bit down on it. It was incredibly sweet, possibly the best I've ever had. He placed it back in the box and leaned forward. "It does however make it easier." He said kissing me. His fingers intertwined in my hair. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and he deepened the kiss. When he pulled away he sucked on my bottom lip. "You had a bit of chocolate on your lip." He said raising an eyebrow. "I could have used my finger but…I think that the chocolate actually tasted better." He said turning back to the movie. My lips were still tingling and I wasn't sure what to say so I just leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled. It was moments like this that reminded me just how much fun it was to be in high school.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Benjamin Stone fans tell me, what is this chapter's story line from? <strong>

**Also Thank you soooo much for making me a finalist in Alistarzz Chalek Awards, i'm so happy and honored and well it's making me want to write more! Keep it up!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I dont own this.**

**So, thank you all for nominating me so that I am in the finalists of Alistarzz Chalek Awards, it means a lot and I just wanted to thank you! Keep voting! **

* * *

><p>"So why are we at the airport?" Alek asked. As we sat down to wait. I looked over at him.<p>

"I don't know, my mom said someone was coming in and I needed to pick them up. Kind of like she did with you." I smiled thinking about that day. I'd been so mad about him coming; now I couldn't be happier.

"Where are they coming from?" he asked resting his arm around my shoulders.

"London, part of your old pride. That's why mom didn't think it important to tell me the gate number or anything; she said they would know you." I worked my head back and forth against his arm, successfully massaging my own head and his arm at the same time. I turned my head toward him still massaging my head when he pressed his lips to mine. I smiled and felt him smile in return. I leaned forward pressing into the kiss urging him to deepen it in a way that only Alek could. I waited and waited even parting my lips slightly giving him every excuse that he needed. Instead my boyfriend pulled away a smirk playing on his lips as I opened my eyes to look at him. "What?" I asked confused.

"You'll do that here, but when we're at home and I want to you say no." He said laughing lightly.

"You don't want to just kiss, Alek." I told him sitting back.

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me that the thought doesn't cross your mind when we wake up together in the mornings, or when I kiss you. I can see it in your eyes."

"I told you, not until there is a ring on my finger." I said looking pointedly at his pocket.

"Hello," We heard a voice say. We both looked up. There was a very pretty woman in front of us. She had short dark brown hair that was perfect even after an 11 hour flight. Her eyes were a stormy grey and she was tall and slender, looking perfect in her skinny jeans tight grey top and burgundy cardigan, other than the slight bulge of her stomach. She was staring at Alek, I turned to look at him as well. His eyes were transfixed on her stomach. "Hello, Alek." She said quietly.

"Celeste." He murmured standing up. He nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. I stood up placing one hand on his arm and offering the woman the other.

"Hi, I'm Chloe King." I said smiling. I was trying to figure this out but mostly just trying to break this incredibly pregnant pause. (No pun intended). She looked over at me. I'm not going to lie, as Uniter I've come to expect a certain amount of surprise or awe from my people. There was nothing even resembling that in her expression. I dropped my hand to my side; this woman had a talent for making people uncomfortable. "So, um the driver is waiting outside." I said quietly looking down at my shoes. I snaked my hand down Alek's arm pulling his hand out of his pocket and lacing our fingers together. I didn't know the relationship he had with this woman, I'm not sure I wanted to, but I was feeling possessive. That was a feeling I didn't like. We walked outside and waited for the car to pull around. I would have brought mine but there were too many people. Alek wrapped his arm around my shoulders shielding me from the cool night air. The car pulled up and the driver opened the door for us. Alek and I got in moving to the far side while the driver took Celeste's bags and put them in the trunk. She followed us and sat right by the door. It was a long silent car trip back to the house. Alek and Celeste continued to stare at each other and the floor the whole way. I wanted so desperately to talk to Alek, to ask him what was going on; but I couldn't, not now. Thankfully my phone rang. I dug in my purse for a moment before finding it. I glanced up at Celeste who looked mildly annoyed and then answered. Why was she annoyed. Then I realized that Alek was playing with my bra strap. He was always fiddling with something when his arm was around my shoulder, the collar on my jacket, my scarf, my hair it was always something so I hadn't noticed. I'd accepted this nervous habit of his a long time ago and was actually quite fond of it. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Chole? Did you pick her up?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, We're on our way back. What's the sleeping arrangements?" I asked.

"You are in Alek's room, and Celeste is in your room. Mom figured that you are sleeping in there anyway so neither of you would care." She said. I knew that Alek was listening because I felt him move closer to me pressing his body into mine. Apparently, having Celeste here was causing him to be more possessive too. I also noticed, well more of felt, that Celeste was listening too because she was now glaring at me. "That's fine. Um, we should be there in a little bit." I said looking down and picking at a fuzz on my jeans.

"What's wrong with you? You sound weird." Jasmine said.

"um, yeah. Well I'll see you soon." I said and hung up. I held it in my hands and willed the driver to go faster. It felt like an eternity before we got back to our building and the driver was unloading Celeste's bags. How long was she staying? She had two large bags; as far as I knew it was only a couple days. I nudged Alek and motioned him towards one of her bags taking the other one myself.

"You don't have-" Celeste started trying to take it out of my hand.

"No, it's fine. Please." I told her walking inside. Alek let her go next and pulled up the rear. The elevator ride up was even more awkward than the elevator ride Alek and I had taken when he first arrived. The doors finally opened and I'm pretty sure I sighed out loud. Alek walked ahead of us and opened the door. Celeste walked in and I could hear Jasmine explaining my mother's absence and that she would be back tomorrow. Alek took both bags and took them to my room. I followed him grabbing the clothes I'd need for the next couple days. I went into Alek's room and set them on the dresser and then sat down on the bed to catch my breath, and my thoughts. I counted to a hundred and then went out into the living room. Alek was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game, Celeste and Jasmine were in the kitchen. I ran my hand along Alek's shoulders and he looked up at me. "We need to talk later" I mouthed. He nodded and turned back to the game. I continued into the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools. I leaned on the counter my chin resting in my hands. Jasmine was pulling mugs out of the cupboard. She looked at me a mug in her hand, asking if I wanted some tea. I nodded and looked sidelong at Celeste and her stomach. Why was she here?

* * *

><p><strong>So, what are your thoughts?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I dont own this story.**

**Sorry, about the confusion about the change in point of view, i was in such a hurry when I posted this I forgot about it. I changed it now though**

**It's Chloe's and then Alek's.**

**It's about to get more interesting...**

* * *

><p>"So, your husband is okay with you traveling?" Jasmine asked. Celeste looked over at her and put her mug down.<p>

"I'm not married."

"I just assumed," Jasmine said motioning towards her stomach. "Um, the father isn't-?" I was watching closely. Celeste didn't answer for a while taking her time sipping her tea. Alek came over wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"The father doesn't know." She said looking at Alek. "He left, before I found out." She looked at him awhile longer before turning back to her tea. I heard Alek swallow and then pull away. He tugged at my shirt telling me he was going to bed. I patted his hand and nodded. He left and I stayed to finish my tea.

"So, I guess I'm going to go to bed now." I said putting my mug in the sink.

"Careful, you don't want to end up like me." Celeste said, her eyebrow raised to make a point. Did she really just say that? I know my head was tilted and I was looking at her funny. I shook my head.

"Yeah, um, I'll work on that." I walked towards Alek's room and before I left the kitchen I turned and gave Jasmine a look. She smiled slightly and looked down at her tea. I shook my head and turned back. I closed the door behind me and looked over at Alek. He was watching the game. My eyes glanced over him through the mirror as I took off my jewelry. Like every night he was wearing a pair of pajama pants only. He had one arm up behind his head and the other flipping the remote around. I knew he knew I was watching him. I took my pajamas into the bathroom and changed. I didn't feel comfortable changing in front of him, he hadn't seen that much and I wasn't going to let him until that little velvet box in his pocket was on my dresser, empty. When I was done I went back out and lay down on the bed facing away from him. There were so many things I wanted to ask him, but I didn't know if I was ready for the answers. I heard him click the TV off and then he rolled over pulling my shoulder to him. He pressed his lips against mine his hand wrapped around the back of my neck while his thumb stroked my cheek. He lay down partially on top of me, not crushing me with his weight but there was not much space. His hand that had been holding him up was now on my waist. I remembered the airport and wanting this. Now, there were too many questions. I pushed lightly on his shoulder and he pulled away. I sat up and positioned myself so that I was facing him. "Alek, we need to talk. More than any night before I want this, but not if that-" I stopped, I couldn't believe that I was saying this. "not if that-" I couldn't. I couldn't get it out. I looked down at my feet. "Who is she?" I asked.

"She is an ex girlfriend." He said. "When my adopted parents kicked me out, I didn't have access to my parents' money, I didn't even know I had money from my parents. The pride in London explained that I had money but they weren't able to access it at the moment. They helped with that but I still didn't have any place to live. I'd known Celeste for about a year, she'd been at a couple of the pride meetings, she offered me her couch and then one thing led to another and-" He stopped. I tried to control myself from saying 'obviously'. Things were already tense between us right now, I knew he was uncomfortable talking about this with me, and I didn't want to make things worse. I just had to know if the baby was his.

"Is the baby yours?" I asked quietly. He scooted closer taking my hands in his.

"I don't know, it could be"

"She seems to think it is." I told him.

"If it is, does it change anything between us?" He asked. I could hear his voice shaking as he did. I didn't trust myself. I didn't want to lose Alek, but he had to deal with this first if we were ever going to be together. I didn't want the baby to grow up like me not knowing who it's father was, never knowing where he was.

"It doesn't change anything; it just puts things on hold." I told him. He took my hand and lay back on the bed but I didn't follow. I leaned over and kissed his cheek but then got up and left the room. "Chloe-" He called after me but I closed the door behind me. I padded across the hall and snuck into Jasmine's room. She was reading and looked up at me her eyebrows raised questioningly.

I looked back at her and shrugged before climbing onto the bed and laying down. She played with my hair while she kept reading.

"You guys will figure it out." She said quietly. I hope so. I closed my eyes, I knew I was crying, I knew that Jasmine knew I was crying, I just hope no one else was listening in.

* * *

><p>I went through the bathroom sliding the door open. Celeste was laying on the bed apparently just waiting. "I knew you would come." She said patting the bed next to her.<p>

"I didn't come here for that." I told her staying at the door. She got up and walked over to me. I could feel her hands grab at the fabric of my pajama pants and pull me towards her as she tried to walk us to the bed.

"That's what you said a lot of times," She said biting her lip. A lot of times I'd meant it and she had persuaded me otherwise.

"I mean it, Celeste. I'm not the boy you knew-"

"I know, you became a man not too long after we met didn't you."

"Celeste." I pulled her hands from me but didn't let go of her hands. Instead I pulled her out into the living room I sat her down on the couch and then sat on the coffee table. I looked at her, she hadn't changed at all. Sure it had been only three months since I'd been here but it had been five months since I'd seen her.

"Stop playing with me Alek, you may only be seventeen but we both know that that little girl in there isn't enough for you." I ground my teeth.

"That little girl's name is Chloe, and at least she doesn't use me or lie to me."

"Are you still upset about that, I don't know why you didn't just assume- I did have my own apartment."

"I was sixteen why would I just assume that you were twenty, Celeste!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**So, this story is shortly coming to a close, there will be one more chapter after this and i want it to go out with a bang so let me know how much you love it.**

* * *

><p>I was still reading when the yelling started. I knew it was coming; there was too much going unsaid in this home for a blow up to not occur. I tried not to listen for a while, I'm polite and don't like to eaves drop if I can help it. I tried to continue reading and playing with Chloe's hair, I really did, but after reading the same sentence for about the hundredth time I put the book down and listened in- not that I needed my Mai hearing or anything they were pretty loud.<p>

"How could you not have known? I didn't try and hide it from you, I just didn't tell you! What did you want me to casually work that into a conversation one night while we made love?"

"Did you ever think that maybe I was going through too much to think about how old you were when you pulled me into your bed?"

"Oh no, I didn't pull you. You willingly came!"

"Of course I did, after a month on your couch I thought I knew everything about you. Obviously I didn't."

"I was completely honest about everything. I told you everything."

"Except that you were four years older." Alek said angrily.

"I told you eventually and you didn't leave, if I remember correctly, you were okay with it. In fact the night I told you, you said it was hot and then we had sex!"

"I was also incredibly drunk that night, in case you've forgotten we went clubbing for the whole night! A lot of things didn't register correctly that night."

"You didn't have to move out." She said quietly. "You could have been there when I found out about our baby. We could have been happy and moved past the age."

"I think you're forgetting why I moved out, Celeste."

"Why are you making this out to be all my fault?"

"Because you took advantage of me, and you lied. You knew I had nowhere else to go, you knew that a 16 year old kid wouldn't know what else to do, you knew I would have money eventually and so you got me to fall in love with you. I know you're whole plan, love," He said the nickname sarcastically and menacingly. "I heard you over the phone."

I nudged Chloe awake and motioned for her to listen. She rubbed her eyes and sat up still trying to wake up.

"What plan?" Celeste asked innocently.

"Oh, come of it! I heard you're boyfriend on the machine. I know how you were planning on tricking me out of my money to run off with him. The sad thing was I thought you really loved me. I really loved you, you know. It wasn't a game for me."

"You were young; I knew you'd get over it."

"I was young and I fell for your con. Luckily I grew up just in time to save my skin."

"Apparently not," She said rubbing her stomach.

"I know you were sleeping with your other boyfriend, and I bet you that it's his. How far along are you?" He asked.

"Almost six months." She said hanging her head. Alek shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"We stopped sleeping together before then. I know it because I saw you with him on our six month anniversary, and I stopped coming home at night. I couldn't bear to know that you had been with him when we made love, and I knew I couldn't tell you no."

"Alek, darling, it doesn't matter whose it is-"

"He doesn't want you does he?" Alek asked cutting her off. Chloe got up off the bed and opened the door going out into the hall. She shook her head and stepped forward.

"He thought if I came here and told you it was yours, you'd give me money just to go away. He'd heard that your family name had caught up to you and that you had found a- you'd found her." She stopped taking a breath and placing a hand on Alek's chest. "He thought you'd give me the money to just go away."

"It's all just one thing after another for you, isn't it." He shook his head. She was getting more desperate, I could hear it in her heartbeat and I knew the others could too.

"Alek, just give me the money and I'll leave and you can continue to bang the girl. I don't care, it's your life." He took a step forward closing the distance and put his face in hers.

"We're not like that. Chloe and I have an understanding; she doesn't use sex to get what she wants like you. She knows I'd give her the world if she asked for it; but she doesn't because she knows what she has." Her desperation continued to grow; she smacked Alek across the face. Chloe stepped out from the hall and into the room. Alek's jaw was tensed and he was shaking his head at her. "Get out." He said. "I can't believe you would even dare show your face here."

"Alek-" Chloe said coming over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. Alek's attention went to Chloe, Celeste wasn't there anymore in his mind. Celeste saw their exchange and knew she was quickly losing her edge.

"Alek, you said yourself you loved me, don't you at all anymore?" Celeste pleaded grabbing his hands in hers.

"No, I love Chloe and Chloe only. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her." He shook off Celeste's hold on him and turned. Chloe was searching his eyes, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Give it a good send off guys! Post 20 reviews and I will give you the best yet on Friday!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: For the last time on this story, I dont own anything but my own original plot and characters. **

**I posted early because Theregoesnash went and posted a real review on every single chapter of this story, super happy! haha I hope you guys like it. This story has definitely been one of my favorites.**

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what was happening, it had all happened so quickly. I had interrupted Alek and Celeste's fight, then Alek was telling me how I was the only one he wanted to spend his life with and that he loved me. He'd told me to get dressed and now, we were on our way somewhere. I was blindfolded, and Alek was simply quiet. He hadn't said a word since we left the apartment. I'd heard him tell Celeste to pack and get the next plane, but that was the last time I'd heard him speak. I was worried about him. It had been such a shock to see Celeste in the first place and then the pregnancy fiasco. Then everything in his past had been dragged to the front and I know that it opened old wounds. I wanted to talk but I felt stupid with the blindfold so I stayed quiet. When the car stopped, I heard Alek get out but it was a minute before he opened my door. He helped me out and led me to the front of the car. I leaned against the warm hood and placed my hands on his hips as he untied the blindfold. He waited as my eyes adjusted before sitting next to me. We were at the base of the Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco spread out in front of us, all of the lights twinkling. It lit up the night sky shining through the fog. It was beautiful, it was nights like this that helped me remember why I loved this city so much. Alek's arm brushed against mine and I turned to look at him. He was thinking, looking at the water. The lights glistened in his eyes.<p>

"Did you just need to get out?" I asked. I leaned back and put my hands behind me to support me. My fingers grazed something, something that bit into my skin. I pulled back and turned to look. On the hood of my red Miada was a single white rose and a little black box. I stared at it for a long time before I reached my hand out again, tentatively this time. Alek hadn't moved he still sat on the hood and stared out at the city. I knew he'd seen me notice, I know he'd seen my reaction. I picked the box up and then looked up at him. He smiled and took it from my hands. He turned towards me, only mere inches from me, and opened the box.

"I meant everything I said back there. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Chloe King. I can give you anything you want, anything you could ever need, but first I'm choosing to give you what you've had from the very beginning- my heart. If you'll take it?" He looked into my eyes the whole time never moving his gaze from mine. Tears threatened to spill over the rims of my eyes and I sniffed. I didn't have an answer for him, I didn't know what to say. I threw my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his, trying to let the kiss answer him. When we pulled apart I was smiling from ear to ear, joy bursting from every pore in my body. He pulled the ring out of the box and taking my hand in his slipped it on my finger. I stared at it for a moment before wrapping my arms around him. We held each other for a moment before he tipped my head up towards him. He kissed me long and soft with perhaps more love than I'd ever felt before. I ran my hands through his hair pulling him closer. He was mine, forever- he'd promised.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short and sweet and I think the best send off I can give it. <strong>

**Thank you all for being such great readers and reviewers, you are the reason I write. **

**Although this story is over, there will be others and I look forward to seeing you all again on those. **

**Adventures are funny things, always starting with the unexpected. They can make a hero, or be their undoing for although the reward is large the risk is great. The best adventures end but when they do there is a promise of new adventures yet to come.**

**MAIGRLCHLOE**


End file.
